Sonic Mania The Fairy Realm
by Retro David
Summary: The sequel to Sonic Into the Virtual Realm. After the death game was cleared, 300 SAO players, including Asuna still haven't woken up. It is known that the incident hasn't ended. When Sonic, Tails, and Kirito get a picture of Asuna from Agil, they travel into the world of Alfheim Online with a new friend, Leafa, to go to the world tree, and rescue Asuna. Warning: Spoilers for SAO 1
1. The Death Game Continues

Kirito and Asuna rest on their porch in their cabin on Floor 22 of Aincrad. He reads a book and his wife leans on him. Kirito looks to his beautiful wife as she sleeps next to him. He then looks up to the sky, and the clouds cover the sun. An apple rolls off the table inside the house and suddenly, everything turns red and Asuna is disappears and Kirito is in his armor. The clouds move really fast and the cabin starts to disappear.

Kirito: Asuna?! Asuna!

He breathes heavily. Suddenly he wakes up from his nightmare in his room back in the real world.

Kazuto: It was all a dream.

He looks to his nervegear for a moment, then he gets out of bed and walks to his mirror clock. He starts to cry.

Kazuto: Oh Asuna, I've become a really big crybaby.

It is now January 2025. It has been 2 months since SAO was cleared. The two heroes, Kirito and Sonic the Hedgehog defeated Heathcliff, letting all players log out. So many players went through rehabilitation so they could get back to their normal lives. People are still trying to get used to living in the real world again. However, 300 players, including Asuna still haven't woken up. It is of course a strange case. People are trying to find out why this is, including the people from the government, but there is so far no clue. Kazuto Kirigaya spoke with a government official from the Ministry of Internal Affairs, and the Communications Task Force of the SAO incident in exchange for Asuna's location. She rests in the Tokorozawashi General Hospital in Saitama Prefecture. To the public's outrage, the conspiracy that Akihiko Kayaba started before disappearing still hasn't ended. And so, the SAO incident hasn't ended yet. Meanwhile, in South Island, Sonic and Tails run around fighting some of Robotnik's robots in Green Hill Zone.

Sonic: Man. Robotnik hasn't changed a bit.

Tails: I know. I'm surprised he hasn't done anything the past two years. Oh yeah. I remember after our adventure before SAO, he was transported to another dimension thanks to the Phantom Ruby.

Sonic: Oh yeah. Maybe he came back.

Tails: Who knows? Maybe he has a surprise.

Sonic: Guess so. Man, I can't believe it's been two months since SAO was cleared.

Tails: Yeah, and 300 players still haven't logged out, including Asuna. I wonder why that is.

Sonic: I have a hunch something's gotta be wrong. Kirito is still visiting her at a hospital. I mean Kazuto.

Tails: We keep waiting for her to wake up. But still no luck.

Sonic: Hmm. You wanna visit Kazuto in Japan?

Tails: Yeah. He sent me his address not too long ago. Let's take the Tornado there.

Sonic and Tails both hop into the Tornado.

Tails: Alright. Next stop, Tokyo Japan!

Sonic: Let's go!

Tails starts the planes engine and they fly off into the sky. Meanwhile at Kazuto's home, his sister Suguha, wearing kendo equipment, looks down into the pond.

Suguha: We really don't look alike, do we?

She stands up and takes a swing with her kendo sword. She gets a flashback of when the game started.

Suguha: Kazuto! I'm off to practice!

There is no response. She runs out of the house and off to practice She looks up to her brothers room as she leaves and doesn't see him. She figures that he's playing SAO. For every swing with her sword in the present, she gets a flashback of when Kazuto was trapped in SAO. She gets a flashback of when she saw him asleep in the hospital bed, wearing a nervegear and she cried at that time. As she swung her sword again, she gets the memory of when her brother woke up two months ago. Both her and her mother, Midori were very happy to see him, just as Kazuto was happy to see them. She stops swinging her kendo sword as the flashbacks finish. He looks and see's her brother.

Kazuto: Morning Sugu.

She starts feeling a little embarrassed.

Suguha: Uh. Morning!

Kazuto tosses a water bottle at her and she catches it.

Suguha: Jeez, Kazuto. At least let me know if you were going to watch.

Kazuto: Well, I didn't want to interrupt you.

Suguha: I wouldn't mind. It is part of my daily routine.

Kazuto: I see, you stuck with it after all.

He picks up a kendo sword.

Kazuto: It's light.

Suguha: What? It's made out of bamboo sticks so of course it is.

Kazuto: Oh yeah. Uh, I expected it to be heavier, maybe by comparison.

He opens up his water bottle and starts drinking it.

Suguha: In comparison to what?

Kazuto: So, how about we have a go?

Suguha: For what? A match? With the guards on and everything?

Kazuto: Yeah. We could just do it with no contact. I don't want to risk accidentally hurting you.

Suguha: Hmph.

Kazuto: We still have Grandpa's gear right? Let's do it in the dojo.

Suguha: Oh, well aren't you rather confident for someone who's been asleep for two years? Wonder if you could make me one of the top eight competitors in the nationals, and even break a sweat. Besides, are you sure you're up for it? You shouldn't overexert yourself you know.

Kazuto: It's fine. I've been working out in the gym every day. I'll even prove it to you.

He crushes his empty water bottle and Suguha was just confused. Then, they both head into the dojo in their backyard. They put on the kendo equipment, bow their heads and stand up getting ready to fight. Suguha gets in her normal fighting stance from kendo training, while Kazuto gets in his fighting stance from SAO and she begins to laugh at that.

Suguha: What kind of fighting stance is that?

Kazuto: It's just my style. That's all.

Suguha: His head is wide open. I'll take a strike right there.

She takes a step forward a little.

Suguha: Huh? I can't see any openings for some reason.

Her brother charges at her with his sword. The fight begins. They strike at each other with their swords. At the end, Suguha hits Kazuto in the head.

Kazuto: Oww.

Suguha: Oh! Are you alright Kazuto?!

Kazuto: You're really strong Sugu. Even Heathcliff doesn't hold a candle to you.

Suguha: But are you alright?

Kazuto: Yeah. Let's call it a day.

He sheathes his sword on his back but it turns out he remembers that there is no scabbard there. Suguha notices that being wierd.

Kazuto: Uh. Oh boy.

Suguha: I didn't hit you too hard did I?

Kazuto: What?! No! It's just an old habit!

A minute later, they start to rest.

Kazuto: Besides footwork, my attacks are the problem. Guess I can't remake sword skills without the system assist after all.

Suguha: You know, you surprised me. Have you been practicing?

Kazuto: More or less. But it's kind of fun. Maybe I'll try kendo again.

Suguha: Really?! You mean it?!

Kazuto: Yeah. Will you teach me?

Suguha: Yeah! Let's train together again!

Kazuto: Yeah. Once I'm better in shape.

He strokes her head for a brief moment.

Suguha: You know, Kazuto...

Kazuto: What is it?

Suguha: Actually, nevermind. Forget I said anything.

Kazuto: What?

They both head inside the house.

Suguha: So, what are you gonna do today?

Kazuto: I'm... going to the hospital.

Suguha: Oh, I see. You're gonna visit Asuna, right?

Kazuto: Yeah. That's all I can do after all. Well, it's my turn to make breakfast today. So you can go ahead and take a shower first.

He takes his bike to the hospital to visit Asuna. He swipes his ID card to get into her room.

Kazuto: Asuna.

A few seconds later, Asuna's father, Shouzou Yuuki, enters the room.

Shouzou: Oh, I didn't know you were here Kazuto. Thank you for visiting so often.

Kazuto: Sorry for the intrusion, Mr. Yuuki.

Shouzou: It's no problem, you're free to visit anytime. My daughter would love that.

?: President.

Another man comes in.

Kazuto: Who is he?

Shouzou: Oh, it's your first time meeting him. Let me introduce. This is Nobuyuki Sugou, the man in charge of our research institute.

Sugou: It's nice to meet you.

Kazuto: My name is Kazuto Kirigaya.

Sugou: Oh, so you're the hero, Kirito.

He goes and shakes Kazuto's hand.

Shouzou: Oh, my apologies. Inside information regarding SAO was classified, right? Anyway, Sugou is the son of a good friend of mine, so I always considered him as close as family.

Sugou: Oh, and President, regarding that, I would like it if you made a decision now.

Shouzou: Oh, that's right. But are you sure? You're still very young. You have your whole life ahead of you.

Sugou: It's fine, I have made up my mind long ago. While Asuna still sits here as her beautiful self, I would love to see her in her wedding dress.

Kazuto gasps when he heard those words.

Shouzou: I guess you're right. It might take time for me to make a decision.

He looks at the time.

Shouzou: Oh, I apologize for leaving so soon, but I have a meeting to attend. Let's finish this discussion another time. Let's meet again, Kazuto.

He leaves the room. Kazuto and Sugou are still there.

Sugou: So, you and Asuna were lovers inside the game, right?

Kazuto: Yes.

Sugou: That is unfortunate. I guess we now have a complicated relationship.

He takes a bit of Asuna's hair and sniffs it. Kazuto starts feeling disgusted by it.

Sugou: So, we were discussing about the marriage of me and Asuna.

He licks his lips and Kazuto starts feeling more disgusted.

Kazuto: As if you would.

Sugou: That is true. We can't file for an official marriage. But instead, I'll be adopted by the Yuuki family as their son. To be honest, she never really liked me. But her parents are oblivious to that, but if the subject of marriage was ever brought up, chances are she would reject it. So to me, this situation is extremely convenient.

Kazuto grabs Sugou's arm.

Kazuto: Stop.

Sugou gets his hands off of Asuna as Kazuto lets go.

Kazuto: You can't do this. You can't take advantage of Asuna when she's in a coma.

Sugou: Take advantage of? No, of course not. It's my legitimate right. Oh, and Kazuto, do you know what happened to Argus, SAO's developer, afterwards?

Kazuto: They have dissolved.

Sugou: That's correct. On top of development costs, the company had to compensate the victims of the incident, and was run into ground by debt. The servers of SAO were then entrusted to the CEO of RCT, Shouzou Yuuki.

Kazuto: No way.

Sugou: I'm also the director of RCT's full-dive research department. So it wouldn't be wrong to say that Asuna's life is sustained by me.

Kazuto: W-What?

Sugou: Don't I deserve a little compensation when considering that? I'm not sure what you promised the girl in the game, but I'd like you to never come back here again. And stay away from the Yuuki family while you're at it. The ceremony will be held in one week in this hospital room on January 26th. I only regret that this isn't a traditional auspicious wedding date. Feel free to come, you are invited. Make the most of your last meeting with her, hero.

Sonic and Tails were listening from the outside of the room and quickly make it look like they walk past as soon as Sugou walks out. When walks out of the halls and into the elevator, Sonic and Tails head into the room.

Tails: Kirito?

Kazuto: Hmm? Sonic? Tails?

Sonic: We just overheard your conversation.

Kazuto: What are you guys even doing here?

Sonic: We just came to visit you. It's been a while.

Kazuto: Yeah, it has.

Tails: Who was that guy? And is it true that he's gonna marry Asuna when in a coma? He can't do that!

Kazuto: Well, I have to go guys. I'm heading home. My sister is probably waiting.

Sonic: Umm, alright. We'll get going as well.

At Kazuto's home...

Suguha: Kazuto. The bath is free.

There is no response. She opens the door and enters his dark room.

Suguha: Kazuto, if you're here, at least answer. It's kind of chilly in here. You ok?

Kazuto: I'm sorry. I want to be alone for a bit.

Suguha: But it's cold...

She notices her brother looking depressed

Suguha: Huh? What's wrong?

Kazuto: It's nothing.

Suguha: But you're cold. You should take a warm bath.

Kazuto: Who am I kidding? Even though I resolved never to show weakness in front of you no matter what...

He begins to cry.

Suguha: Did something happen to Asuna?

Kazuto: She is far away, at a place I can't reach. I'm afraid I'll never be able to see her again.

Suguha hugs her big brother.

Suguha: Hey, don't give up. You should never give up on the one you love so much.

She looks up to the moon.

Suguha: I can't lie to myself...

She gets a flashback of when Kazuto was asleep in the hospital bed.

Midori: I remember when Kazuto suddenly asked about his real parents. He was only ten years old, and he discovered the deleted records on the Resident Registrations Network all on his own.

Suguha: Hahaha. That sounds like something he would do.

Midori: I can't believe I let my guard down. So I told him that my older sister and her husband were his real parents.

Suguha: Hey, Mom.

Midori: What is it?

Suguha: Don't you think it's related to why Kazuto started playing online games all day once he got to middle school?

Midori: Of course not. When he was six, he started building his own machines using spare parts. He must be really into computers just like me. At least on a mental level. Well, I'll head back home first. Don't stay here too late alright?

Suguha: Alright.

As Midori leaves the room, she looks back at her son.

Midori: Happy Birthday, Kazuto.

She leaves.

Suguha: It's still not clear that me and Kazuto are cousins.

Back in the present, Kazuto falls asleep, and his younger sister goes to sleep with him.

Suguha: His heart already belongs to her. Well, goodnight Kazuto.

She falls asleep with a bit of tears in her eyes. The next morning Kazuto pokes Suguha's cheek making her wake up.

Kazuto: Hey, wake up, Sugu. It's morning.

She tries to sleep some more. He pulls her cheek making her wake up.

Kazuto: Come on, you're starting to lose time for morning practice.

She opens her eyes and sits up.

Suguha: Oh, morning Kazuto.

Kazuto: Good morning.

She looks around the room a little and gasps.

Suguha: Um! Oh my gosh!

She quickly runs out of the room.

Kazuto: Oh boy.

He gets a flashback from last night of when she told him to not give up.

Kazuto: She's right. I shouldn't give up. Thank you, Sugu.

He gets an email from Agil on his computer.

Agil's Message: You might want to check this out.

Kazuto: No way!

He see's a picture of what looks to be Asuna trapped in a cage.

Kazuto: Is that, Asuna?

Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails wake up at the room they rented at a hotel.

Sonic: Wonder if Asuna will be alright.

Tails: I hope so. Oh! I just got a message from Agil. I mean, Andrew Mills.

Sonic: What is it?

Tails: No way!

They look at the picture of Asuna in a cage.

Sonic and Tails: Asuna?!


	2. Alfheim Online

Sonic, Tails, and Kazuto head over to the Dicey Cafe, Agil's, or Andrew Mill's shop in the real world run by both him and his wife.

Andrew: Oh, Kirito. You got here after these two came.

Kazuto: Guess business is as bad as usual.

Andrew: Oh, be quiet. It's busy here at night though.

Sonic: It is? Nice.

Andrew: Oh yeah. I almost forgot to ask you two. How is that Eggman doing?

Sonic: As usual, we're chasing Robotnik down, fighting robots, and saving innocent animals from being turned into robots.

Tails: Just like we always did before SAO.

Andrew: That's great.

Kazuto: So, about that picture, what is it that we need to know?

Andrew: Well, I'll explain that in a little while, but first, do you guys know about this?

Kazuto: A game?

Tails: I know that game. That's Alfheim Online. It's a game designed for the Amusphere which is the successor to the Nervegear.

Sonic: Hey, you mentioned something like this back in SAO, right Tails?

Tails: Yeah.

Kazuto: Then, is it a virtual MMO just like SAO?

Tails: Actually, it was built off of SAO's servers. So it's pretty much a copy of the original Sword Art Online.

Kazuto: I see. Interesting.

Andrew: And supposedly Alfheim means Land of the Fairies.

Kazuto: Land of the faries? Sounds like a cute game.

Andrew: Well, it's actually a hard game.

Tails: Yeah. ALO is mainly PVP focused, so it has an extreme skill that emphasizes a player's skill and allows them to PK.

Kazuto: Extreme skill system?

Sonic: What does that mean?

Andrew: This is a skill based game. There are no levels. The skills are improved through grinding. And combat depends on a players physical capabilities.

Kazuto: This sounds tough.

Sonic: This would make things difficult.

Andrew: It's like SAO, but with magic instead of sword skills. Heard that game has so much rage lately.

Tails: Oh, and you can actually fly in it too.

Kazuto: Fly?

Tails: Since players are fairies, they have wings that allow them to fly. The game has a built in flight engine which allows players to fly through the skies and free-roam around once the player has become used to it.

Kazuto: How do the controls work.

Andrew: Not sure, but I heard it's pretty hard to master.

Tails: And I haven't even played that game for long before I came to SAO.

Sonic: Wow. That's cool!

Kazuto: You would be manipulating wings that humans don't have. Maybe it's controlled with back muscles.

Tails: It is, but it's also has a controller to make it easier.

Andrew: Ahem!

Kazuto: Uh. Well, what does this game have to do with Asuna anyway?

He shows them the picture of Asuna in a cage.

Andrew: What do you guys think? Look familiar?

Kazuto: It looks just like Asuna.

Tails: There's no doubt it has to be her.

Sonic: But what is she even doing there?

Andrew: I thought you guys would agree.

Kazuto: Where was this taken?

Andrew: It was taken inside the game, in ALO, at a place called Yggdrasil, or the World Tree.

Tails: That's at the very center of the world.

Andrew: That's right. And I heard that there's a legendary castle on top of this tree. The players are divided into 9 different fairy races, and they compete to see who gets to reach the castle at the top of the tree first.

Sonic: Can't they just fly up there?

Tails: I don't think they can. There's a flight limit, so players can't fly around endlessly.

Andrew: So, five players piggybacked onto each other in order of size and used each other like rocket boosters.

Sonic: Wow!

Tails: That's nuts!

Kazuto: it's a ridiculous idea, but at the same time ingenious.

Andrew: Yeah, but those players couldn't even reach the lowest branch, but they did take a few pictures. One of the photos taken showed something strange.

Sonic: And I guess that strange thing was a birdcage.

Andrew: Yeah, and when you zoom in as close as possible, what you get is this.

He points at Asuna in the picture.

Kazuto: But, why is Asuna in a place like this? Wait. RCT Progress?

He gets a flashback of when he had that conversation with Sugou the day before in Asuna's hospital bed.

Kazuto: Agil, can I borrow this game?

Andrew: Sure, but are you really planning on going there?

Kazuto: I have to see for myself. Besides, a game where it's ok to die should be a cakewalk.

Andrew: Uh. Ok?

Kazuto: I have to buy the hardware for this too.

Andrew: It's compatible with the Nervegear. The Amusphere is a safer version anyway.

Kazuto: That's good to know.

Andrew: Bring her back safe, would you? Until then, the fights not over.

Kazuto: Yeah. Let's all meet up here someday.

Sonic: We're coming to help too. Asuna's our friend as well. Besides, I kind of miss her cooking.

Tails: Yeah.

Kazuto: Thanks guys. I appreciate it.

They all give a fist bump and head home. Suguha is back at home in the backyard door, thinking about the night before when she comforted Kazuto.

Suguha: Oh my gosh! I'm being so stupid!

Kazuto: Hey. I'm back.

She grabs a muffin and eats it whole and looks to her brother.

Suguha: Oh, hey Kazuto! MMMM! MMMMMMM!

She starts choking. She tries to grab her juice but as soon as she reaches, it tips over.

Suguha: MMMMMM!

Kazuto hands her the juice.

Kazuto: Here you go.

She drinks from it and stops choking.

Suguha: I thought I was gonna die.

Kazuto: Why are you being so careless? You shouldn't eat too quickly you know. Oh, and Sugu, about last night.

Suguha: What is it?

Kazuto: Thank you. Because of you, I finally snapped out of it. I'm not gonna give up. I'm gonna bring Asuna back no matter what.

Suguha: You're welcome. Good luck. I wanna meet her too.

Kazuto: I hope you two will get along. Well, I'll see you later.

He heads up to his room and looks at the nervegear, thinking about the ceremony that's gonna happen in a week.

Kazuto: One last time.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails are at the room they rented.

Tails: So, I have two copies of the game that we could use.

Sonic: Ok, I'll use my nervegear, and you use your amusphere.

Tails: Ok.

Kazuto and Sonic place the Nervegear's on their heads and Tails puts on his Amusphere.

Sonic, Tails, and Kazuto: Link start!

They all dive into the world of ALO. Kirito chooses a Spriggan avatar, and Sonic chose a random avatar becomes an Undine. Kirito and Sonic fall down into their hometowns, suddenly, a major error occurs making them stop falling from the sky. They get teleported to the Elder Forest in the Natural Region.

Sonic: Woah!

Kirito: Gahh!

They hit the ground.

Sonic: Man! What the heck just happened?

Kirito: Here I go again. Even after going through all that.

Sonic: Huh? Kirito?

Kirito: Sonic. What happened?

Sonic: I was falling down from the sky to my homeland, and suddenly, I'm here. Guess the same thing happened to you too?

Kirito: Yeah. Where's Tails?

Sonic: Hmm. I look the same as I did before in the real world again.

Tails: Sonic! Kirito!

Sonic: Tails. What happened?

Tails: I'm not sure. When I logged in, I was teleported here.

Sonic: The same thing happened to us.

Kirito opens up his holo-window, and goes into settings and see's the logout button.

Kirito: Ok. It's here.

Sonic: Yeah. Good thing this isn't SAO.

Kirito checks his stats and...

Kirito: No way! All of my skills and stats from SAO are here!

Sonic: Huh? Let me check.

Sonic and Tails both check their stats.

Sonic: Mine too.

Tails: Same here!

Kirito: What's even going on? Is this SAO?

Tails: Well, this game was built off of SAO's servers, so I guess that explains a lot.

Kirito checks his items and they all say question marks. He scrolls looking for something.

Kirito: Please be here.

Sonic: What are you looking for?

He looks and see's an item that says MHCP001. He taps it and Yui's heart appears.

Tails: Kirito. Is that what I think it is?

He taps the crystal and a huge light appears. As the light disappears, Yui appears, floating.

Sonic: It's Yui!

The little girl opens her eyes.

Kirito: Hi Yui. Remember me?

Yui: Daddy!

She starts to smile.

Kirito: Yui!

They think of the time they spent in SAO together as a family.

Yui: Daddy!

She falls down and Kirito catches her. They both hug.

Yui: Daddy!

Kirito: It's a miracle. You're here.

Sonic: Glad she's here.

Tails: Yeah, me too.

A while later, they go and sit on a log bridge over the river.

Yui: What's happening?

Kirito: We're not in SAO anymore. This game is called Alfheim Online.

Yui: Hold on for a moment.

She closes her eyes for a brief moment.

Yui: I believe this world is a copy of Sword Art Online.

Kirito: Tails said something about this game being built from SAO's servers.

Yui: It is. The graphics format and main program are completely identical. But they seem to be using an older version of the Cardinal System.

Tails: After Argus went down, RCT was entrusted with the post-management of SAO.

Kirito: That means that RCT is taking advantage of the Argus technology that they inherited. But why did our character data stay?

Yui: Let me check you character data.

She closes her eyes again for a moment.

Yui: There's no doubt about it. Your character data is the same as your SAO avatar. The same goes for Sonic and Tails. The save data format was practically unchanged, so the skill levels that were carried over from SAO must have overwritten your base stats.

Kirito: My dual wielding skill is gone.

Sonic: So are our items.

Sonic runs around the place really fast and spins. Tails flies around with his two tails.

Sonic: We still have our unique abilities from the real world.

Yui: That's because those are your abilities that you really have, and yours alone. Oh, and you guys might want to delete your items before an error suspicion notice comes up.

Kirito: Ok.

Sonic and Tails both delete their items and Kirito hesitates because he worries that Yui might be gone. But he deletes them and she doesn't disappear.

Kirito: So, what should I do about my skills?

Yui: You shouldn't worry about them as long as a human GM doesn't check them personally.

Kirito: Forget that I'm a beater. I guess the three of us are cheaters now.

Sonic: Seems like it.

Kirito: So what does the system make you?

Yui: Umm. I am a support navigation pixie.

She starts shrinking really small, and her clothes change into a pink dress, with pearl ankle bracelets and elf ears, and a flower hair clip.

Yui: This is how I look like as a pixie.

Sonic: Wow!

Tails: That's really cute!

Kirito: Amazing.

Kirito starts tickling his daughter a little bit.

Yui: That tickles. Hehehe.

Kirito: Do you still have admin privileges?

Yui: No. Hehehe. I can only access and reference wide-area map data.

Kirito: I see.

Yui: Stop tickling me! It tickles! Hehehe!

Kirito: Ok, ok. Anyway, Yui. I think Mommy is here.

Yui: Mommy's here?!

Kirito: After we cleared SAO, she didn't wake up.

Tails: Actually, 300 SAO players including her didn't wake up.

Sonic: But we saw a picture of what looks like her in this world.

Yui: Oh.

Kirito: But it's alright. I know where we can find her. She should be at Yggdrasil, the World Tree.

Yui: Mommy's there?

They look to the world tree in a very far distance.

Sonic: It's all the way over there. That looks like one big tree.

Tails: Yeah. It is.

Kirito: Oh, that reminds me, why were we brought here in this forest area when we first logged in? We were supposed to be sent to our hometowns.

Yui: I think it was that your location data was corrupted, or there was some sort of interference.

Tails: It would be great if we were closer to Yggdrasil.

Sonic: Well. We could always run there. I could get there really quick.

Tails: Yeah. You're right.

Kirito stands up and his wings appear behind his back.

Kirito: So these are my wings? How do they work?

Yui: There should be a support controller. Raise your left hand and close it like your grabbing something.

He opens and closes his left hand and the controller appears.

Yui: Pull it toward yourself to ascend. Push it outwards to descend. And move it left or right to turn.

He starts flying up in the air.

Yui: Push the button to accelerate. Let it go to stop.

He starts moving around the area.

Tails: Remember that you can fly for a limited amount of time. You need to let your wings rest at some point.

Kirito: I think I'm getting the hang of this. But can you tell us where the closest town is, Yui?

Yui: At the west, there is a Sylph town called Swilvane. Huh?

Sonic: What's up?

Yui: There are other players close by!

Two players fly across the sky.

Recon: Leafa! Wait up!

Leafa: Hurry Recon! If we can manage and reach Sylph territory... Huh? Look out!

They dodge a fire blast from some Salamanders.

Leafa: These guys don't quit! Alright then.

She takes out her sword.

Leafa: Get ready!

Recon: But we can't! I think Sigurd and the rest are...

Leafa: I'll draw their attention! You take one of them down!

Recon: Ok. I'll do my best.

Leafa: Show me your capable side for once.

Leafa charges in to attack, taking two Salamanders out as they turn into remain lights. She then looks and see's Recon taking down a Salamander with his dagger.

Leafa: If we keep this up, we should win.

Another fire blast comes up and Leafa dodges but Recon gets hit a little.

Leafa: You idiot! Keep going!

Recon: I'm trying!

The Salamander he's fighting strikes Recon with his spear, and killing him.

Recon: Sorry!

Both him and the Salamander disappear.

Leafa: Recon!

She continues to dodge the fire magic. More backup comes in, and then she gets hit by a huge blast of fire, too late to react as she gets knocked all the way to the ground. She tries to keep her stance up, but she's now surrounded.

Kagemune: I apologize, but orders are orders. We will let you go if you give up your money and items.

Salamander Lancer 1: Why are you being so polite, Kagamune?

Kagemune: It's been a long time since we last fought a girl.

Salamander Lancer 2: Let's slaughter her!

She gets ready to fight them.

Leafa: I'll make sure I'll take at least one of you down with me! If you're ready to die, then fight with me!

Kagemune: You're a strong-willed girl. Guess I have no choice.

The three salamanders get ready to attack the Sylph girl. Suddenly, Kirito appears from the sky as his head hits the ground, and Sonic and Tails run in front of Leafa.

Sonic: Hey there!

Kirito: My landings suck.

Leafa: Wait! Are you, S-Sonic?!

Kagemune: Sonic?! In ALO?!

Sonic: In the flesh.

They all look to Kirito.

Leafa: What are you doing here?! Get out of here!

Kirito: Not a chance. Anyway, can someone tell me why there are three tanks chasing down one girl? That's kind of unfair.

Salamander Lancer 1: What was that?! You are completely out of our league newbie! And what about you, Hedgehog and Fox?!

Salamander Lancer 2: We'll take you three down first, and then the girl!

A salamander charges at Kirito but then, he grabs the lance and tosses him, knocking both him and the other Salamander down on the ground.

Kagemune: What?! How?!

Kirito: Mind if we handle this?

Leafa: Umm. Sure. That's what they were going to do with us anyway.

Sonic: Alright! Let's go!

Kirito takes his sword and runs past them.

Salamander Lancer 1: He's gone? Agh!

He dies. Then Sonic spindashes the next one killing him.

Sonic: One left.


	3. Leafa

Kirito has taken down a Salamander with his sword. Sonic takes down the other Salamander with his spindash.

Kirito: So, you wanna fight also?

Kagemune: I'll pass this time. My magic skill is about to hit 900 so I'd rather avoid the death penalty.

Sonic: Smart dude.

Kirito: What about you miss?

Leafa: No thanks. I'll make sure to settle the score next time.

Kagemune: And I wouldn't want to face you one on one either.

He flies away. They look at the remain lights.

Sonic: So what are those flames?

Leafa: They are remain lights. They are pretty conscious of their surroundings.

Kirito: So, what now?

Leafa: Oh. Thanks guys for your help. Now can you guys leave? Or maybe fight me?

Sonic: Hey, is that how you thank someone?

Kirito: I was actually expecting a valiant knights saved the princess sort of thing.

Leafa: What?

Kirito: You know like, you running into my arms and shedding tears of relief.

Tails: Kirito, what the heck are you doing?

Leafa: Are you really trying to push my buttons?

Kirito: I'm kidding.

Yui: No! That would be mean!

Kirito: Y-Yui?! What are you...

Yui: Only me and Mommy can cling to Daddy!

Leafa: Daddy?!

Kirito: Uh, it's complicated.

Kirito holds onto Yui.

Leafa: Is that a private pixie? It's so cute!

Kirito: Yeah, pretty much.

Sonic: And the hits just keep on coming.

Leafa: Well, anyway, what is a spriggan like you, and two famous heroes doing in a place like this?

Sonic: We got lost.

She starts laughing.

Leafa: What's your race Sonic?

Sonic: I'm an undine. Well, more of a hedgehog than an undine.

Tails: And I'm a cait sith.

Leafa: Ok. Do you guys even know where your territories are? You guys have a bad sense of direction. Well, either way, thanks for helping me guys. My name is Leafa.

Kirito: I'm Kirito, and this is Yui.

The little pixie bows her head saying hi.

Sonic: You already know me. This is Tails, my best buddy.

Tails: Nice to meet you Leafa.

Yui flies over on Kirito's right shoulder looking away from Leafa.

Leafa: So guys, what are you gonna do now? If you'd like, I could offer you guys each drinks at my town.

Sonic: Thanks. I'd appreciate that.

Kirito: We'd like that. But we were actually going to look for someone who can help answer some questions.

Leafa: What kind of questions?

Tails: Things about this world.

Kirito: The same goes for that tree all the way there.

Leafa: You mean Yggdrasil, the World Tree? Sure. I may not look like it, but I have been around in this world for a while. It's a little far, but there is a neutral village north of here, so let's head there.

Kirito: But, isn't the town, Swilvane closer?

Sonic: We just wanna head to the nearest town and stop there for a while.

Leafa: I'm not sure if you guys get it, but that's Sylph territory.

Kirito: Ok, and?

Leafa: You won't be able to attack any Sylphs, but they can attack you.

Sonic: Wait, so other players from different races can't attack the ones that are in their own territory?

Tails: That really stinks.

Leafa: I know.

Kirito: It's not like they will attack us on sight. Plus we have you here to guide us.

Leafa: Well, if you insist. But I can't guarantee your own safety. Let's get going.

Leafa begins to fly in the air without her controller.

Kirito: Wait, you can fly without the controller?

Leafa: Can't you fly without it?

Kirito: I just got the hang of using this a while ago.

Leafa: Well, it is a bit tricky to fly without one. Ok, turn around.

He turns his back towards Leafa and his wings appear. Leafa touches the middle of Kirito's back.

Leafa: Feel the spot I'm touching? Imagine there are virtual bones and muscles spreading out from here. Try moving them.

Kirito: Alright.

His wings begin to move.

Leafa: There you go. Now do the same thing but with bigger movements.

He moves his wings again with bigger movements. Leafa hits his back and he starts flying up in the air.

Kirito: Woah!

Leafa: Hahaha!

Sonic: Wow.

Kirito: Gah!

Sonic, Tails, Leafa, and Yui: Uh oh.

Leafa and Yui fly up and Tails carries Sonic to see where Kirito is.

Yui: Daddy?

Leafa: Kirito! Are you alright?!

Sonic: Hey, where are you Kirito?!

Kirito starts flying around all over the place.

Kirito: For crying out loud! Make it stop!

The four of them start laughing.

Yui: I'm sorry Daddy. It's so funny!

After a while, Kirito starts getting used to flying around.

Kirito: This is so cool.

Leafa: I know right? Looks like you're starting to get it right. Alright. Follow me.

Sonic: Lead the way Leafa!

Sonic and Tails get onto the ground and they follow both Kirito and Leafa from down there, running really fast.

Leafa: We can take it slow at first.

Kirito: Feel free to pick up the pace.

Leafa starts flying faster and Kirito follows.

Kirito: Is that the fastest you can go?

Leafa: Alright. You asked for it.

Leafa flies even faster and so does Kirito. Yui starts feeling tired.

Yui: I'm so tired!

She flies into Kirito's pocket.

Leafa: You might be the first person who can keep up with me.

Kirito: Not the first person, look down there.

They look down and see Sonic and Tails running really fast.

Sonic: That Leafa is one fast flyer.

Tails: So is Kirito. The Sylphs are the fastest when it comes to flying around.

Sonic: I see. Maybe someday me and Leafa should do a race. I can stay on the ground while she keeps flying.

Tails: That would be cool. Oh, look! That must be Swilvane!

Sonic and Tails stop running when they get by the central tower. Leafa and Kirito keep flying.

Leafa: We'll land at the base of the central tower. Oh, umm, do you know how to land?

Kirito: Oh no!

Leafa: Uh oh. Umm. Sorry! Good luck Kirito.

Leafa flies down on the ground.

Kirito: Wait! Gah!

He hits his head on the tower and falls down on the ground.

Sonic: That's a critical hit!

Tails: 100 points!

Kirito: What the heck Leafa!

Leafa: I'm sorry. Don't worry, I can heal you.

She uses her healing magic on Kirito and his HP gets full.

Kirito: So this is magic?

Sonic: Cool.

Leafa: Well, you can only use high-level healing magic if you're an undine, but it's an indispensable spell, so you should learn it.

Tails: Race specific bonuses huh?

Kirito: What are Spriggans good at?

Leafa: Treasure hunting and illusion magic, I guess. But neither of them help in battle.

Kirito stands up.

Kirito: So this is a Sylph town huh?

Tails: Looks amazing. It's beautiful.

Leafa: It's really beautiful like this at night.

Recon: Leafa! Are you alright?!

Leafa: Recon.

Recon: I knew you'd make it, Leafa. Wait! Is that a Spriggan?!

He prepares to take out his dagger but also notices Sonic and Tails.

Recon: Wait! Aren't you...

Leafa: These three saved me from those Salamanders.

Recon: Oh, they did?

Leafa: Guys this is Recon.

Kirito: I'm Kirito.

Sonic: My name's Sonic. This is Tails.

Tails: Nice to meet you Recon.

Recon: Oh, nice to meet you too. Wait! No! This isn't right! Are you sure about this Leafa?! I'm good with Sonic and Tails but this Spriggan could be a spy.

Sonic: Actually, he just started playing. Same goes for me and Tails.

Leafa: Yeah, it's fine. He's too much of an airhead to be a spy anyway.

Kirito: Hey!

Recon: Well, Sigurd and the others are saving you a seat at the usual bar.

Leafa: Oh. Well, I'll pass for today. I owe these three guys each a drink for saving me. So I'll see you around.

She grabs Kirito's hand and leaves. Sonic and Tails follow.

Recon: Wait! Leafa?!

They head to a bar and get a drink.

Kirito: So, was that guy your boyfriend?

Yui: Are you two lovers just like my Mommy and Daddy?

Leafa: What?! No! I'm just a friend in his party!

Sonic: You two seem pretty close.

Leafa: Well, he's someone I know in the real world too, and we're in the same grade in school. We're just friends. Well, anyway, thank you guys for saving me.

Sonic, Tails, Kirito, and Leafa raise their glass to each other.

Sonic: Anytime. That's what heroes do after all.

Tails: Yeah.

Kirito: So, those guys were aggressive. Are PK hunts like that common?

Tails: This game is PVP focused after all, so umm...

Leafa: Well, Salamanders have a bad relationship with the Sylphs. But organized PKs like that first started recently. I'm quite sure they're aiming to reach the top of the World Tree someday.

Tails: Can you tell us what you know about the World Tree?

Leafa: Oh yeah, You guys mentioned something like that earlier. But why?

Kirito: We have to get to the top of it.

Leafa: Guess that just goes for any player. It is ALO's grand quest after all.

Sonic: Grand quest?

Leafa: Well, you guys know how there's a flight limit in this game, right? No matter the race, ten minutes is the maximum limit for flight. However, the first race to reach the city above the World Tree and have an audience to Oberon the Fairy King, can be reborn as a more advanced race called the Alfs. Then, they'll be able to fly around the sky for as long as they want.

Sonic: Cool. Flying around as long as you want?

Kirito: That does sound pretty appealing. But how can someone get to the top of the tree?

Leafa: There is a large dome at the base and you can reach the floating city from there, but the enemies guarding the dome are ridiculously powerful.

Sonic: They are huh?

Leafa: Don't you think it makes sense for there to be a quest that hasn't even been cleared even when the game hasn't even started yet?

Tails: You would have to get really strong like those enemies in order to take it on.

Kirito: Either a key quest was overlooked or it was designed to be impossible to complete at the hands of a single race.

Tails: That makes a lot of sense actually. I was thinking the same thing.

Leafa: You both have good intuition. Everyone's checking to see if there was a quest that was overlooked. But if it is the latter, then we would have to give up.

Kirito: Give up?

Leafa: Well, that would be contradictory. Why team up with another race to clear a quest that only one could benefit from?

Tails: Is it really impossible to get to the top of the World Tree?

Leafa: I was actually thinking about that too, but it's still hard to give up on it. Especially after you've experienced the thrill of flying. And even if it takes years, I'm sure that...

Kirito: It would be too late then!

Leafa: Huh?

Yui: Daddy?

Sonic: Hey, calm down man! We're gonna get her back. I promise.

Kirito: Sorry. I have to get to the top of the World Tree.

Leafa: But why?

Tails: We're looking for someone. She's someone dear to Kirito.

Leafa: What are you guys talking about?

Kirito: It's hard to explain.

He looks down a little.

Kirito: Thanks Leafa. The info you gave me will be useful.

He starts walking away with Sonic and Tails.

Leafa: Wait. Are you three really planning to go to the World Tree?

Tails: Yeah.

Kirito: We have to see it for ourselves.

Leafa: That's reckless. It's really far away, and there are some really strong monsters along the way. I know you three are strong too, but...

Sonic: We'll be fine. Besides, I always deal with strong robots back home in the real world.

Leafa: I'll take you guys with me then.

Kirito: Huh? But I can't make someone I just met do so much for me.

Leafa: Do you even know how to get there? How are you going to pass the guardians?

Kirito: We'll figure it out somehow.

Sonic: Hey, let her come Kirito. Besides, we had your back plenty of times back then.

Tails: Yeah. And she seems to be a really strong player just like you.

Leafa: I've already made up my mind.

Kirito: Alright. You can come, Leafa.

Leafa: Can you guys log in tomorrow?

Tails: That's what we were gonna do anyway.

Sonic: We have someone we need to save. Well more importantly, a bunch of people.

Leafa: Well then, we'll meet back here at 3 PM. I have to go now guys. If you need, you three can use the room upstairs.

Kirito: Wait.

Leafa: Huh?

Kirito: Thank you.

Sonic: Yeah, you've been a lot of help with the info.

Tails: You seem like a good friend Leafa.

Leafa: Same goes for you three.

She logs out.

Sonic: Well, let's head upstairs.

Suddenly, a gem falls out of Sonic.

Kirito: Umm. Sonic? You dropped something.

Sonic: Huh? Wait a minute.

The gem appears to be a chaos emerald. He opens up his inventory and takes out all 7 of them.

Sonic: I still have all the chaos emeralds?!

Tails: No way! They must have been carried over just like your stats have.

Sonic: These things have come in handy back then. They will be useful when we take on the grand quest.

Kirito: Yeah. Let's get going.

They head upstairs to the room and Sonic and Tails log out. Kirito stays logged in. Back in the real world, Suguha wakes up and looks at her poster of her ALO avatar, Leafa on the cieling. Her face turns red at the thought of taking Kirito to the World Tree.

Suguha: He sure was wierd. But also friendly. Sonic and Tails sure are friendly too.

Meanwhile back in ALO, Kirito was resting on a bed and Yui turns back into her human form.

Yui: Hi Daddy.

Kirito: Hey sweetheart.

Yui: We won't get to see each other until tomorrow, right?

Kirito: Don't worry Yui. I'll come back soon.

Yui: Can I sleep with you until you log out?

Kirito: Of course you can. Come here, Yui.

Yui: Yay!

She gets in bed with her father.

Kirito: We'll rescue Mommy quick and then buy another house somewhere.

Yui: That would be a dream come true! Living with Mommy and Daddy again.

Kirito: It won't just be a dream. It will soon become a reality.

He falls asleep and so does Yui.

Yui: Goodnight Daddy.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails have logged out back in the real world.

Sonic: Ok. Tomorrow at 3, we'll dive back in.

Tails: It's still sunset. How about we head out and explore the city for a while.

Sonic: Good idea, let's get going.

Back in ALO, at the top of the World Tree in a cage where Asuna sits in, she tries to reach for the two birds but they fly away.

Oberon: That expression is simply exquisite Titania. When you're at the brink of bursting into tears that is. I would like to capture it and put it on display.

Asuna: Then just do it then.

He opens the cage and enters.

Asuna: You can do whatever you want here, right? You are a system admin, after all.

Oberon: As cold as always huh? Was there ever a time when I put my hands on you against your will, Titania?

Asuna: Stop calling me that. It's Asuna. You hear me, Sugou?

Sugou: Well, you're no fun. I'm Oberon the Fairy King in this world. The ruler of Alfheim that all players look up and envy. You are my queen, Titania. Can't you just play along? I wonder when you'll accept me as your companion.

Asuna: You're wasting you time you know. All I have is hatred and loathing. Nothing more, and nothing less.

Sugou: You are quite strong-willed. But you know, I think I've come to think that it might rather be fun to take you by force.

He starts to get a feeling of Asuna's face to her shoulders. He tries to pull the ribbon on her chest and she hesitates, but then...

Asuna: Stop it.

Sugou: I'm joking remember? I said I wouldn't be forceful. Besides, pretty soon, you'll be coming after me.

Asuna: You must be drunk to think that.

Sugou: Let's see how long you will be able to keep that attitude up. In this world, there are thousands of players enjoying this game. But the thing is, they do not know about the true value of the Full-Dive System.

Asuna: What do you mean?

Sugou: By stimulating the limbic system in the brain, it may be possible to manipulate thoughts, emotions, and memories.

Asuna: What?! There's no way you can get away with that! That kind of technology is illegal!

Sugou: And who will be able to stop me? Sonic the Hedgehog? The government? Research about this has already begun in multiple countries. Even so, experimenting on humans can result in legal and ethical issues. But when I saw the news one day, I saw it. As many as ten thousand test subjects.

Asuna: Those were...

Sugou: Akihiko Kayaba was a true genius, but also a real fool. He built something with great capability, and yet was satisfied with the creation of another world. It wasn't hard to use a router to capture a portion of the players, including you just as they were being free from the game. As a result, 300 test subjects fell into my possession. In just two months, my research has made great progress. The technology to inject new information into human memories and direct the emotions related to them is nearly complete.

Asuna: My father would never allow such horrible research!

Sugou: Well, let's just say that this research is secretly being carried out by a small team, including myself. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to market it.

Asuna: Market it?

Sugou: There's an American company awaiting the completion of this research. I will sell it to them for a hefty sum. And RCT in its entirety eventually.

Asuna: I won't let that happen. As soon as I return to the real world, I'll expose all of your crimes for what they are.

Sugou: Just to let you know, you're in the same position as all the other test subjects. So if I wanted to, I could alter your memories also.

Asuna: Oh no.

Suddenly, Sugou gets a call from one of his members.

Sugou: I will be right there. Wait for my orders.

He ends the call.

Sugou: Still, I don't want to reduce you into a doll. I hope that next time we meet, you'll be a bit more docile, Titania.

As he enters the code to leave, Asuna looks closely at the numbers he enters but it was blurry.

Sugou: Now then, I'll see you soon.

He leaves.

Asuna: Save me, Kirito.


	4. Sigurd

In the real world, at the Kirigaya house, inside Suguha's room, at night time, she thinks about when she first got into the virtual world as Leafa.

Suguha: I wanted to see the virtual world myself. I kind of wonder when I first thought about that. At first, I thought about virtual reality video games as awful creations that took my brother away from me. But, I still wanted to see the world that my brother loved so much. I was curious.

She thinks about her first time in ALO.

Suguha: I eventually got completely absorbed by the environment in Alfheim Online. The thrill of soaring through the skies with your own wings. I could fly anywhere as far as I wanted to, and as high as I wanted to. If it meant that, then nothing would be too big to sacrifice. I think I know why my brother loved this world so much.

The next day, at Suguha's school, Shinichi Nagata steps in front of her.

Shinichi: Leafa!

Suguha: I told you not to call me that at school, Shinichi.

Shinichi: Oh, sorry Suguha.

Suguha: Idiot!

She prepares to take out her kendo sword.

Shinichi: I mean, Kirigaya!

Suguha: What do you want, and why are you here even though you've been accepted to a high school? At this point, attendance is voluntary.

Shinichi: Well, Sugu...

Suguha: Grrr!

Shinichi: Kirigaya, I wanted to tell you something, so I waited here all morning. Weren't you accepted too?

Suguha: I went to the kendo club because the advisor called me. So, what do you need?

Shinichi: Well, Sigurd and the others wanted to go hunting again this afternoon.

Suguha: Sorry, but I won't be able to join you guys for a while.

Shinichi: But, why?

Suguha: I'm planning to head to Alne for a bit.

Shinichi: Alne? That's at the base of the World Tree. Wait, are you going with that Spriggan, that Hedgehog, and that two tailed Fox?

Suguha: Well, yeah. I'm just showing them the way there.

Shinichi: But, Lea...

Suguha: Grrrr!

Shinichi: I mean, Kirigaya, you're going to travel that far and sleep at inns with those two little heroes and that shady guy?

Suguha: What?! You're such an idiot!

He hits Shinichi in the stomach with her Kendo bag.

Shinichi: Oh, that hurt.

Suguha: So, that's how it is, so let Sigurd and the others know, ok? See ya!

She heads back home.

Suguha: Just showing them the way there. That's all.

She lies down on bed and puts on her Amusphere.

Suguha: Link start!

She logs back into ALO. She heads to the Inn where Kirito, Sonic and Tails logged out from and they appear at a table.

Sonic: Hey Leafa. What's up?

Kirito: You're here early.

Leafa: Nope, just got here as soon as you guys did. I just did some shopping.

Kirito: Well, I need to get prepared too. My equipment that I have on me aren't very reliable.

Tails: Alright, then let's go and look for some good armor and weapons for you.

Leafa: How much money do you have?

Kirito opens up his Holo-window and checks.

Kirito: Yuld? Is that the currency here?

Leafa: Yeah.

Kirito: Ok. Hey Yui, time to get up.

She pops her head out of Kirito's pocket and stretches.

Yui: Ok Daddy.

They head to the armor and weapon shop to get Kirito some new equipment. Leafa looks at his long sword for a second and laughs a little. Then they head off to the tower.

Sonic: What are we doing here at the tower?

Leafa: Oh, when you're making long distance flights, it's best to take off from here. It's for extra altitude.

Kirito: Oh, I see.

He thinks about when he crashed at the tower the day before. Then Leafa pushes him into the tower.

Leafa: Come on, let's go! I want to get past the forest before nightfall.

They all head into the tower.

Sonic: This place looks cool.

Leafa: It's right this way guys.

Sonic: We'll catch up with you guys from down here.

Leafa: Alright then.

Sigurd: Leafa.

Leafa: Hmm? Oh, hi Sigurd.

Sigurd: Are you really leaving the party?

Leafa: Yeah, pretty much.

Sigurd: Didn't it occur to you that it would inconvenience the rest of us?

Leafa: We agreed that whether or not I participated in the party was completely up to me, remember?

Sigurd: But the fact that you're a member of our party is well-known. So if you leave without a good reason, then it will affect us badly.

Leafa: W-What?

Sonic: You don't have the right to force her to stay!

Sigurd: What was that?

Kirito: Party members aren't items. And you can't keep other players permanently equipped to yourself like your favorite sword and armor.

Tails: He's right you know.

Sigurd: Why you!

He prepares to take out his sword.

Sigurd: A garbage-rummaging Spriggan like you should know their place! And what about you Hedgehog and Fox?! I bet you three are renegades who were exiled from their own territories.

Leafa: Watch what you say! Kirito, Sonic, and Tails are my new friends!

Sigurd: What?! Leafa, do you wish to abandon your home territory and become a renegade too?!

Leafa: Huh? Yeah, that's right! I'm leaving this place!

Sigurd: I was going to leave you three to leave, but your thievery seems to be a death wish. Seeing as you all nonchalantly came into another race's territory, I'm thinking you will have no complaints if we cut you all down.

Sonic: You're forgetting who we are, grass head! So you better cut it out now.

Sonic gets ready to fight him.

Tails: Oh for crying out loud Sonic.

Party Member 1: Sigurd, now's not a good time. You're making a scene.

Sigurd: Great.

He sheathes his sword.

Sonic: That's what I thought.

Sigurd: Leafa, you can run and hide as best you can. If you betray me now, you'll really come to regret it in the near future.

He leaves without saying another word.

Leafa: I'm sorry I got you guys into this mess.

Sonic: It's not your fault. This guy obviously has serious issues.

Tails: I know right?

Kirito: But Leafa, is it really ok to abandon your home territory?

She pushes Kirito to the stairway.

Kirito: H-Hey!

Leafa: I really don't want to talk about it.

Sonic: We'll follow you guys when you take off.

Tails: See you in a little while.

Kirito and Leafa head to the top of the tower, while Sonic and Tails head outside at the base.

Kirito: Wow, the view is great. The sky is so close I can almost touch it.

Leafa: I know. When I see the sky like this, it's like everything is so small in comparison.

She reaches her hand up to the sky.

Leafa: It was a great opportunity. I've always been thinking in leaving this place someday.

Kirito: I see. But it felt like a falling out between comrades.

Leafa: There wouldn't have been a peaceful alternative either way.

Kirito: So, what's a renegade?

Leafa: A renegade is a player who has abandoned their home territory. In other words, they are called deserters.

Kirito: Are you really ok with that?

Leafa: Yeah, it's fine, but I wonder why people want to tie down both themselves and others like that. Especially since we have these wings.

Yui flies out of Kirito's pocket and onto his shoulders.

Yui: Humans are so complicated. That makes them want to express their longing for each other in such a hard way.

Leafa: Longing?

Yui: For me...

She kisses her father.

Yui: I would do that. It's so easy.

Leafa: That's one amazing AI. Are all private pixies like that?

Kirito: I'm not sure, but she's an odd one.

He takes Yui and puts her back into his pocket.

Yui: Ahhh! Kya!

Leafa: I see. Hmm, a longing for others.

Recon appears out of the elevator.

Recon: Leafa!

Leafa: Oh, hey Recon.

Recon: I can't believe you! You could have said something to me before you left.

Leafa: Oh, sorry.

Recon: So, I heard you left the party.

Leafa: Well, it was a little on the spur of the moment, though. What are you gonna do?

Recon: Isn't it obvious?

He takes out his dagger and holds it up in the air.

Recon: I wield this blade for none other than you, after all.

Leafa: What? But I don't need it.

He starts sighing.

Recon: That's how it is regardless. Naturally I would like to tag along, but I'm kind of worried about something.

Leafa: What is it?

Recon: I don't have proof yet, but I want to investigate a bit, so I'll be staying in Sigurd's party for a while. Oh, Kirito, she has a habit of getting into trouble, so watch over her, ok? The same goes for Sonic and Tails.

Kirito: Alright.

Recon: And another thing, she's my...

Leafa steps on his foot to make him shut up.

Recon: Oww! That hurt!

Leafa: We'll be in the neutral region for a while, so if anything happens, message me.

Recon: O-Ok.

Kirito and Leafa fly away, and Sonic and Tails follow them.

Sonic: Took them long enough. We've been waiting.

Tails: Finally.

Kirito: So Leafa. That guy's your friend in real life too, right?

Leafa: Yeah, he is. Also, what's with that thoughtful look?

Kirito: Nothing. I just thought that it seems nice.

Yui: I know how he feels. He likes you right? What do you think of him?

Leafa: Umm. It's not like it matters.

She takes a look back at her homeland Swilvane. Then both her and Kirito look at each other with a smile for a brief moment.

Leafa: Alright. Let's hurry! We'll reach that lake in one flight!

Kirito: Right!

Yui: Full speed ahead!

Meanwhile, at the World Tree, Sugou was getting a touch of Asuna for a while. She was feeling hesitant.

Sugou: You are such an obstinate woman, honestly. It's not a real body you know. It won't hurt you. Don't you ever feel like having a little fun?

Asuna: You don't get it don't you? It doesn't even matter whether this body is real or fake. At least, not to me.

Sugou: Are you saying that it would defile your heart? I think you should learn to have fun while you still can.

Asuna: I don't plan on staying here forever. I know he'll come to save me.

Sugou: Who will? Is it who I think it is? The hero Kirito?

Asuna: What?

Sugou: His real name is Kazuto Kirigaya, right? I met him the other day in the real world. I never thought the hero who cleared SAO was a mere child. Where did I meet him? In your hospital room. You should have seen the look on his face when I told him that I would be marrying you next week. It was worth it! I could barely contain my laughter! You can count on him all you want, but that brat doesn't have the heart to put the nervegear back on again! But maybe a certain Hedgehog who also cleared the game will.

She looks down.

Sugou: Oh, that reminds me. I need to send him an invitation to our wedding. He will definitely come. To see you in a wedding dress, that is. I guess it's only that far to let that hero boy have that much.

He starts laughing for a while. Now then, I'll leave you for a bit, Titania. I'm sure it'll be lonely, but please be patient.

He starts to leave the birdcage and enters the code.

Asuna: Kirito is alive.

She looks at the code Sugou enters through the mirror. He leaves.

Asuna: 8, 11, 3, 2, 9.

Meanwhile, at the Elder Forest in the neutral region, Kirito, Leafa, Sonic, and Tails hunt some monsters.

Leafa: Good work.

Kirito: Thanks for your help.

They both do a high five.

Sonic: Nice job Tails!

Tails: Yeah!

They do a fist bump.

Kirito and Leafa's wings start to fade.

Kirito: Looks like our wings are about to reach their limit.

Leafa: Let's head down to where Sonic and Tails are for a bit.

Kirito: Ok.

Kirito and Leafa both head down to Sonic and Tails.

Tails: Pretty soon, we'll make it to the World Tree.

Kirito: Yeah.

Kirito starts to stretch.

Leafa: You tired?

Kirito: Not really.

Leafa: Well aren't you a hard worker? Still, we have to hold off for a while before we can fly again.

Sonic: Why's that?

Leafa: That mountain over there is taller than the height limit, so we have to go through the caves to get passed. It's the toughest part of the trip from Sylph territory to Alne. At least, that's what I've heard. It's gonna be my first time going passed there too.

Sonic: Really?

Leafa: Yeah.

Tails: How long do the caves take?

Leafa: Well, there is a neutral town inside the caves that we can rest in. Do you guys have to leave soon?

Kirito: Well, in the real world right now, it's around 7 PM. I'll be fine for a bit longer.

Sonic: We still got time.

Tails: Yeah.

Leafa: Alright, then let's keep going for a while longer. We'll take turns logging out. Since we're in the neutral region, we can't log out immediately. Instead, people take turns protecting each other's avatar when we log out.

Kirito: Alright. Leafa, Sonic, you both can go first.

Sonic: Alright then.

Leafa: We'll hold you guys to that. Just give me 20 minutes or so.

They both log out and Suguha wakes up in her room. She gets dressed and heads to Kazuto's room.

Suguha: Kazuto, what do you want for dinner?

No response.

Suguha: Maybe he's sleeping.

He tries to reach for the door knob, but remembers what happened the other night. Instead, she goes to make a sandwich for her brother, and takes a bath for a while. Meanwhile when Sonic logs out, he goes to buy some dinner for him and Tails and logs back in.

Sonic: Hey guys, I'm back.

Tails: You were quick. We're still waiting for Leafa.

After a while, Leafa logs back in.

Leafa: I'm back guys. Thanks for waiting.

Sonic: I came back before you did.

Kirito: Things went pretty uneventful.

Leafa: What is that?

Kirito: Just something I bought from the general store before we left. The NPC said it's a Swilvane specialty.

Leafa: I've never heard of that before.

He tosses it to Leafa.

Sonic: It looks like a red bamboo stick.

Leafa tries to take a bite, but it was so spicy that she screamed and coughed.

Sonic: Hahaha!

Tails: What the heck even was that?

Kirito: You don't wanna know, but it's mine and Tails' turn to log out. We're counting on you guys.

Leafa: Yeah, just go.

Tails: See you in a little while guys.

Kirito and Tails both log out. Leafa sits by Kirito and Yui hops out of his pocket.

Leafa: Wait! You can move even when your master is offline?

Yui: Yeah. I'm me! And he's not master, he's Daddy!

Leafa: So, why do you call him your father? Did he tell you to do that?

Sonic: He found her in a forest in another game.

Leafa: Oh.

Yui: I owe my life to Daddy. He told me that i'm his child. That's why he's my Daddy.

Leafa: I see. Do you like Daddy?

Yui: What does that mean?

Leafa: I mean, always wanting to be with them, and feeling happy when you're with them... that sort of thing.

Sonic: Leafa, careful what you say to her.

Leafa: I know, I know.

She thinks about the real world with her brother and her face turns red.

Yui: What's wrong Leafa?

Leafa: It's nothing!

Kirito: What's nothing?

Leafa: Huh?

Tails: Hey, we're back.

Yui: Hi Daddy. Me and Leafa were talking about...

Leafa: I'm serious! It's nothing! Anyway that was quick. Did you guys eat dinner?

Tails: Yeah, Sonic left a sandwich for me from the restaraunt at the hotel we're staying at.

Kirito: And my family left something for me too.

Sonic: Alright guys. Let's get going.

Kirito: Right. Here goes. Hmm?

Tails: What's up?

Kirito: I get the feeling we're being watched.

Sonic: Yeah, me too.

Kirito: Yui, do you detect any players following us?

Yui: No, I don't.

Leafa: Someone might have sent a Tracer following us.

Tails: Tracer?

Leafa: It's a type of tracking magic that appears as a familiar like a butterfly. It follows the target and reports the location to its caster.

Kirito: Can we dispel it?

Leafa: It's possible that we can find it, but the higher the caster's magic skill, the greater the Tracer's area of effect.

Sonic: So we can't find it here?

Kirito: It might be just us, but let's get going.

Leafa: Ok.

Kirito and Leafa fly up in the sky and Sonic and Tails follow them from the ground. Meanwhile a bat with red eyes finds their location, and a bunch of Salamanders get ready to follow them. The bat tracer continues to follow.


	5. Salamanders

Sonic, Tails, Kirito, and Leafa head into the Lugrue Corridor and look for a town to rest in. Kirito uses his night vision magic so everyone can see.

Leafa: Wow. I can see now.

Tails: So that's night vision magic, huh?

Leafa: Guess Spriggan's aren't useless after all.

Kirito: Gee, thanks.

Leafa: Still, it'll be great to memorize the spells you have. Illusion magic is pretty much all you're good at.

Kirito: Illusion magic?

Tails: Basically lets other people see things that aren't real. Kind of reminds me of that one gem that Robotnik used.

Sonic: You mean the Phantom Ruby?

Tails: Yeah, but that gem also had us teleported to other places.

Leafa: Well, either way, illusion magic isn't very good in combat. But it's not like it's set in stone that Spriggan magic can't be useful in battle.

She starts walking.

Kirito: Oh well, so much for self-confidence.

Sonic: Why do you say that? You think you're gonna lose a fight or something?

Kirito: Just be quiet, and keep moving.

They continue heading down the cave.

Leafa: Instead of cramming incantations in your head, try memorizing the meanings behind the words of power, so you can remember the spells by their effects.

Kirito: Never expected to do something that reminds me of English Class in a game.

Leafa: Oh, and by the way, high-level spells are 20 words long.

Sonic: 20 words?!

Tails: Wow! That's way too much!

Leafa: Believe me, I know. But it does still give a powerful effect.

Kirito: I'd rather be a pure fighter then.

Leafa: Oh, quit your whining swordsman.

Suddenly, Leafa gets a message from Recon.

Leafa: Oh, I just got a message. From Recon? Probably nothing important though.

Recon's Message: Just as I thought, my suspicions were spot-on, be careful, s...

Leafa: What is the s? Sa, Shi, Su?

Sonic: What's wrong?

Leafa: Well, I think Recon didn't...

Yui pops her head out of Kirito's pocket.

Yui: Daddy! Something is coming!

Kirito: Is it monsters?

Yui: No! They are players. And there's lots of them! 12 in total!

Leafa: 12?! I'm getting a bad feeling about this. Let's hide until they pass by.

Kirito: Where?

Leafa: Leave it to me.

Leafa uses her hiding magic to put a fake rock wall in front of herself and the other three.

Sonic: Woah.

Leafa: If you guys want to say something, say it now. The magic will be dispelled if we're too loud.

Kirito: Ok.

Yui: They will come soon.

Tails: Umm, Leafa. Do you think it could have been a tracer like you mentioned earlier?

Leafa: Maybe.

Something comes near.

Kirito: What is that?

Leafa: But, they haven't come yet. How can you see them?

Tails: No, it's something else. It looks like a bat. It's small and red.

Leafa: Huh?!

Tails: Wait a minute, could that be a tracer?

Leafa see's it and she heads out of the rock wall dispelling the magic.

Kirito: What are you doing?!

Leafa: That's a high-level tracer!

She shoots holy magic at the bat, killing it.

Leafa: We gotta go, now!

They start running.

Sonic: Wait a minute! Can't we still hide?

Leafa: The enemy already knows the tracer is gone, so they know we're onto them. Also, that thing was a fire-attribute familiar. Which means the party that's chasing us are all...

Tails: Guessing they are Salamanders.

Kirito: But, what are they doing here?

They arrive at a bridge at a town with a lake.

Kirito: Woah, a lake.

Sonic: This place looks great!

Tails: I think we're in the clear.

Leafa: Don't get too excited and fall!

Suddenly, some magic shoots by the door to town and a big rock wall appears.

Leafa: Oh no!

Kirito and Sonic try to strike the wall but it did no effect.

Sonic: No good. The wall's too strong.

Leafa: That's an earth magic barrier. It can't be destroyed by a physical attack.

Kirito: Can't we jump into the lake?

Sonic: No thanks! I'm not interested!

Leafa: We can't do it. There's an ultra high-level monster lurking in it. Fighting it underwater would be suicide without the support from Undines.

Kirito: Then it looks like we have to fight then.

Leafa: Yeah. But we might be in over our heads. If Salamanders are using high-level earth magic, then one of them is a very skilled mage.

Sonic: We can handle them.

Kirito: Hey, Leafa. Can you just support us?

Leafa: Huh?

Tails: Just stay back and focus on healing us. We'll handle these guys.

Leafa: Alright. Go for it.

She jumps back, prepared to heal Sonic, Tails, and Kirito when they fight the Salamanders. They charge in to attack and the tanks go in to block them. Kirito makes a strike first, sending their HP to yellow, but then the mages heal them.

Leafa: They came prepared to fight them.

Sonic and Tails jump over the tanks and attack from behind them.

Sonic: You should have brought more tanks!

The mages shoot fire magic at Sonic, Tails, and Kirito. Sonic and Tails dodge them, but Kirito gets hit when he blocks.

Leafa: Kirito!

Sonic: Kirito!

His health was send to yellow, then Leafa heals him and he continues. Sonic and Tails continue to attack the mages, but they have magic barriers.

Sonic: Barriers?!

Tails: You've gotta be kidding me. We need to give an extremely powerful strike to get through these!

The mages shoot fire magic at Sonic and Tails. Leafa heals both of them.

Leafa: At this rate, it's only a matter of time before their HP runs out. Guys, that's enough! It's only gonna take a few hours to fly back here if they kill us! Let's call it quits now!

Sonic: Not a chance! Heroes never give up right?

Kirito: Never! As long as I live, I won't let another party member die! That's not gonna happen again!

As the fire disappears, Kirito lets out a big battle cry and him, Sonic, and Tails charge in. Kirito tries to get through the tanks by moving the shields.

Salamander Tank: What the... What's with this guy?!

Tails: Sonic! Get ready!

Sonic: Got it!

Yui: Leafa, this is our only chance!

Leafa: Chance?

Yui: Use all of your MP to block the next magic attack!

Leafa: But, what would that do?

As the mages get ready to use magic, Kirito jumps back.

Yui: Please, trust me.

Leafa: Ok. I'll do it.

Leafa casts a magic spell, sending a bunch of butterflies at Kirito, Sonic, and Tails, putting a barrier around them. The Salamanders cast their fire magic at them.

Yui: Daddy, now!

Tails: Now, Sonic!

Kirito casts illusion magic, and Sonic has the 7 chaos emeralds around him.

Leafa: Kirito is casting illusion magic, but that will only make him look like a giant monster. And what's Sonic doing?

As soon as all of Leafa's MP goes out, Kirito transforms into the Gleam Eyes, and Sonic becomes Super Sonic.

Leafa: Kirito? Sonic?

Gleam Eyes Kirito: ROAAAAARRR!

Super Sonic: Here goes!

One of the tanks step back but Gleam Eyes Kirito takes him out with his claws.

Gtacs: Fools! Keep the formation! They've only changed form and reach! If we stick to the plan and stay in formation, there's nothing to worry about!

Super Sonic: That would be a big mistake.

Super Sonic uses his spindash to take out another tank, and Kirito takes a bite on the last one, chomping him down.

Gtacs: Everyone! Explosion magic, now!

They prepare to cast explosion magic but Gleam Eyes Kirito and Super Sonic take down some of the mages.

Gtacs: Retreat!

Gleam Eyes Kirito jumps behind them, and both him and Super Sonic take down more mages, leaving Gtacs, and another one left. He runs and jumps into the lake, where he gets killed by the high-level monster

Super Sonic: That's another big mistake buddy.

Gleam Eyes Kirito picks up the last Salamander mage.

Salamander Mage: Please, don't!

Leafa: Wait, Kirito, Sonic! Let that one live!

He drops the mage and both Kirito and Sonic change back to normal.

Yui: Daddy is amazing!

Tails: So is Sonic!

Salamander Mage: That hurts.

Leafa: Tell us who sent you guys to attack us!

Salamander Mage: Just kill me already.

Leafa: Why you!

Sonic: Man! That was just too easy.

Kirito: We really went all out. Hey Salamander, nice fight.

Sonic: You guys had a good strategy. But you guys should have brought more tanks.

Kirito: If it was just me, I would have been dead.

Tails: Wait a minute.

Sonic: Leave this to us guys.

Kirito: Ok, so let's make a deal. You see all the items and money we got from beating you guys? Just answer my question and I'll give them to you.

Salamander Mage: No way! Really?

Sonic: Yup!

Tails: Hey, that's actually a great deal.

The four boys start laughing.

Leafa: Men.

Yui: It's like they forgot we're here.

After a while, the mage begins to talk.

Salamander Mage: Ok, I think it was the night when Jitax, the leader of the mage group from earlier, texted me to log in. When I did, I discovered that he was going out to hunt a few players with more than 10 people. I actually thought it was just bullying, but when I heard that they were the same people who beat Kagemune's group, it made sense. But I was completely surprised when a certain Hedgehog was with them.

Kirito: Who's Kagemune?

Salamander Mage: He's the captain of the lance group. He's an expert at hunting Sylphs. But yesterday, I saw him running back from a hunt with his team wiped out. You guys beat him, right?

Sonic: Yeah, we did, just to help her out.

Leafa: But why did Jitax target us?

Salamander Mage: I think he had orders from the higher-ups. Probably something about you guys interfering with our plans.

Tails: What are your plans?

Salamander Mage: I don't really know, but it might be something big. When I logged in yesterday, there was a massive army flying north.

Leafa: North? Are they gonna clear the World Tree?

Salamander Mage: No. We're trying to save up all our money to get every soldier more powerful weapons and armor first, just like all the other races are trying to do. That's all I know. By the way, are you guys gonna keep your end of the bargain?

Sonic: Sure we are. Here you go.

Sonic and Kirito give the mage their items and money they got from beating the Salamanders, and then he leaves.

Leafa: Hey Sonic, that yellow Hedgehog with the hair going up. Was that you?

Sonic: That was my super form. I have all of the 7 chaos emeralds with me.

Leafa: What are chaos emeralds.

Tails: They are gems that contain unlimited power. There are 7 in total. Robotnik has been trying to get them from us for a long time, but we've been stopping his plans. When all of the emeralds are with Sonic, he can harness their power and unleash his true power.

Leafa: I see. And Kirito, that monster from earlier was you, right?

Kirito: Probably.

Leafa: Probably?

Kirito: This happens sometimes. I go berserk during a battle and forget what happened after.

Tails: Yikes.

Leafa: That's king of scary.

Kirito: But I sort of remembered what happened earlier. When I used the magic as Yui said, I grew giant and my sword was gone, so I had to use my hands.

Leafa: And you were snacking on some of them too.

Kirito: You know, it was a really fun getting to be a monster.

Sonic: How did they even taste?

Kirito: They had the taste of well-grilled beef.

Leafa: You know what, let's not talk about this.

Kirito gives a devilish smile and bites Leafa's hand.

Leafa: AHHHHHH!

She slaps him really hard. They head into town.

Leafa: Wow. So this is Lugrue.

Kirito: That really hurt.

Sonic: You had it coming you know.

Yui: That was so mean Daddy! Don't bite people!

Leafa: Yeah.

Kirito: Come on guys, I was just joking.

Leafa: Bite me again, and I'll turn you into sashimi.

Kirito: Yes Ma'am!

Leafa heads to the weapon shop and the others follow her.

Tails: Hey Leafa, didn't you get a message from Recon earlier before we got attacked?

Leafa: Oh yeah. About that.

She opens up her holo-window and notices that Recon is offline.

Leafa: He's logged out. Probably sleeping.

Sonic: You have his phone number in the real world? Try calling him IRL.

Leafa: Ok. I'll log out for a bit and try to call him. And Sonic, Tails, Yui, make sure this guy doesn't do anything dumb.

Yui: Ok Leafa.

Sonic: Got it.

Kirito: Oh for crying out loud.

Leafa sits over by a bench and logs out.

Sonic: That message that Recon sent looked really bad.

Tails: It seems like it. Something's gotta be wrong, no doubt about it. That message he sent sounded like it wasn't finished.

Kirito: That's what it sounded like to me too.

Back in the real world, Suguha goes to her phone and notices she got a bunch of called from Shinichi, she gets a call from him and she answers.

Suguha: Shinichi? What's going on?

Shinichi: It took you long enough Suguha! Listen, I ran into some huge trouble in the game. It's awful! Sigurd is coming for us! And not only that, he betrayed our leader, Sakuya!

Suguha: What?! Betrayed?! What happened?

Shinichi: I think all this started when we were attacked by the Salamanders in the Elder forest area. Don't you think this is strange?

Suguha: What do you mean strange?

Shinichi: Sigurd said that he would be a decoy, but he only lured three of them away.

Suguha: Hey, that's right. Sigurd would never do something like that. He would normally make someone else do it.

Shinichi: Yeah, he would.

Suguha: But what are you trying to say?

Shinichi: He was working together with the Salamanders! And something tells me this was happening for a while!

Suguha: Do you have proof to back up?

Shinichi: I had a feeling something was wrong, so this morning, I used my invisibility magic to follow him around. When he was in a back alley, both him and his men used invisibility cloaks to disappear, then I knew something was up, so I followed them down to the sewer, and two strange men were there. They were Salamanders! They were having a conversation, so I listened to them, and they said that they had a tracer following you.

Suguha: What happened when you were there?

Shinichi: A Salamander killed me with his crossbow, and I was paralyzed by a poison arrow. So they captured me.

Suguha: So that's why you called me in the real world.

Shinichi: And it's not just them he's dealing with! Sakuya is signing an alliance treaty with the cait sith today, so she went to a neutral zone.

Suguha: No way!

Shinichi: Sigurd plans to send an entire army of Salamanders over there to the meeting and kill off the leaders.

Suguha: I'm logging back in right now.

She logs back into ALO. Sonic and Tails eat some chili dogs while Kirito has some beef teriyaki.

Leafa: Guys, I have to go now!

Kirito: Hey Leafa.

Sonic: What's going on?

Leafa: Sonic, Tails, Kirito, I'm sorry but I have to leave now. I don't really have time to explain it, and I probably won't be able to come back here.

Kirito: Then you can tell us on the way. We're leaving here by foot right?

Leafa: Ok.

They start running.

Sonic: That Sigurd is gonna get a big kick in the butt! No wonder why the mage we talked to earlier said that a huge army of Salamanders was heading north!

Tails: Yeah! And Leafa, the Salamanders are gonna attack the alliance treaty between the Sylphs and the Cait Sith's?

Leafa: In just about 40 minutes at an area near Butterfly Valley, there is gonna be a meeting with the Sylph and Cait Sith leaders.

Kirito: Just how exactly are the Salamanders gonna benefit from attacking the Sylph and Cait Sith leaders?

Leafa: First, they will prevent the alliance from happening. The Cait Sith's would never stand for having their leader taken down because the Sylph's leaked information. I think it would then start a war between the Sylphs and Cait Siths. If they kill the leader, they will recieve only 30 percent of her home and be able to occupy and tax the capital for 10 days. It will be a very high price. And, Kirito, Sonic, Tails, this is the Sylph's problem, so there's no reason for you guys to come with me. And we probably won't be able to come back alive, which means we would have to travel from Swilvane again. Actually, if you guys want to get to the top of the World Tree, then you guys would best want to side with the Salamanders. If they succeed, then they would be strong enough to challenge the grand quest. And they might hire you guys as mercenaries. So I wouldn't blame you guys even if you killed me now. This is a game after all, so you can kill and steal all you want.

Sonic: Hey, Leafa. Is that what you really think we should do? Side with the villain?

Tails: Me and Sonic would never do that. And about this being a game, we've met people before that have felt the same way.

Kirito: I've actually felt the same way once. But if this world is real or not, there are things we're supposed to protect. Someone dear to me taught me that. If you let your wants control you in this world, it could even affect you in the real world. Players and their characters are one and the same. You are a very good friend, Leafa. And no matter what reason, I don't want to kill such a person for myself. And besides, friends are supposed to help other friends right?

Sonic: He's right Leafa. A friend never turns another down.

Leafa: Sonic, Kirito...

Tails: Let us help you. We can take down those Salamanders together.

She begins to cry a little.

Leafa: Thank you guys so much.

Kirito: Oh, sorry if I sounded condescending. It's a bad habit I have.

Sonic: Condescending?

Leafa: It's fine. I was happy to hear that.

Kirito: Oh yeah! We gotta go now! Yui, can you navigate us?

Yui: Leave it to me Daddy!

Kirito: Let's go guys!

Sonic: Ok!

Sonic charges his Super Peel out holding onto Tails, and Kirito grabs Leafa's hand.

Leafa: Kirito?

Kirito: Here we go!

Tails: Full speed ahead Sonic!

Sonic and Kirito run really fast, taking down the monsters that stand in the way as they leave the cave.

Leafa: Gahhh!

Sonic: Almost there!

They make it to the exit of the cave.


	6. Sakuya and Alicia

Sonic, Tails, Kirito, and Leafa make it out of the cave really fast and they jump from the cliff.

Leafa: KYAAAAAA!

Tails: WOOOOO!

The two fairies start flying along with the Tails who is now carrying Sonic.

Sonic: We made it!

They look behind them and see some monsters falling from the cliff.

Leafa: Kirito! What were you trying to do, kill me?!

Kirito: We're just saving some time.

Leafa: Oh gosh.

Tails: Look! There's the World Tree!

Sonic: Yeah. We're so close.

Kirito: I know. Oh, Leafa, where are the leaders having the meeting at?

Leafa: Let me see.

She opens her holo-window to check to see where the meeting is held at.

Leafa: It's being held beyond that mountain in the northwest.

Tails: How much time do we have?

Leafa: 20 minutes.

Sonic: Then we gotta go fast!

Sonic and Tails descend to the ground and run really fast.

Kirito: I'm not sure if we'll warn them in time.

Leafa: Even if we do, it's likely that only the leaders will escape. Or maybe, we could all die together.

Yui: Daddy! There is a large group of 68 players up ahead! It's most likely the Salamanders!

They look and see the Salamanders ahead.

Yui: There's also 14 other players even further ahead!

Leafa: That must be the Sylph and Cait Sith meeting.

Yui: The two parties will meet in 50 seconds.

Leafa: So we didn't make it. Kirito, thanks for your help, same goes for Sonic and Tails. This is as far as we can go. You three can head to the World Tree, and I'll save Sakuya and the others alone. It was fun while it lasted, huh? I hope we can all meet again someday.

Kirito: No. I'm one who never gives up. Even Sonic would never give up.

Down to where Sonic and Tails are.

Tails: We're too late! The Salamanders are already there!

Sonic: Then we gotta stop them now!

Tails: Right!

At the meeting...

Sakuya: Salamanders? Why are they here?

The Salamanders start getting ready to attack. But then, Sonic jumps in from down the cliff, and Kirito quickly shows up from the sky.

Alicia: What?!

Sakuya: What in the world?

Sonic: Hey everyone! How's it going?

Sakuya: Sonic the Hedgehog? He's here?

Alicia: No way! What is he doing here?

Sonic: Surprised that I'm well-known back in the real world.

Kirito: Listen up, Salamanders! All of you disarm yourselves!

Sakuya: What is happening?

Leafa: Sakuya.

Sakuya: Leafa? What's going on? Who are these two?

Leafa: It's a long story. All we can say is that your fate rests in both of these guys.

Tails: You guys have nothing to worry about. After all, Sonic is here.

Sakuya: I see...

Sonic: So, where's your commander?!

General Eugene appears, and Kirito carries Sonic and flies up to him.

Eugene: What are both Sonic the Hedgehog and a Spriggan doing here?

Sonic: Stopping you guys from starting a war.

Eugene: Well, regardless of what you both say, I'm still going to kill all of you. But I'll reward you both by having myself hear what you will have to say.

Kirito: I'm Kirito. I'm an ambassador for the Spriggan-Undine alliance. And since you guys want to interrupt this meeting, I assume you want to start an all-out war against all four races.

Sakuya: What is he saying?

Leafa: I have no idea.

Eugene: So the Spriggans are allied with the Undines? And you who lacks even a proper escort are an ambassador?

Kirito: That is correct. I'm supposed to negotiate the trading between the Sylphs and Cait Siths.

Eugene: And what about you, Sonic?

Sonic: Just some guy who's here to help.

Eugene: I see.

Kirito: If you decide to disrupt this conference, then we'll have to raise the matters.

Sonic: We will all team up against you guys.

Eugene: I find it hard to believe a Hedgehog, and a lone man with humble equipment, so I'll offer you both a deal.

He takes out his sword.

Sonic: Oh, you wanna fight?! I'm down with that!

Eugene: Actually, it won't take long. If you both survive my attacks for 30 seconds, then I'll believe you both.

Kirito: That's very generous of you.

Sakuya: This will not end well.

Leafa: What do you mean?

Eugene: That Salamanders two-handed sword is called the Demon Sword Gram. You need a two-handed sword skill of 950 to equip it.

Tails: 950?! If he is equipping that, then he must be extremely powerful.

Sakuya: Yes he is. And since he's wielding it, he must be none other than General Eugene. Have you both heard of him?

Tails: No, not really.

Leafa: I've actually heard of just the name, and that's it.

Sakuya: He's the younger brother of Mortimer, the Salamander leader. They must be brothers in real life too. He has the brawn to match his brothers brain. And when it comes to combat, he is known to be the strongest player in the game.

Leafa: No way!

Tails: I know that Sonic and Kirito can handle this.

Sonic: Well since we're in the sky, I guess I can use these.

Sonic uses the 7 chaos emeralds to become Super Sonic.

Eugene is the first to attack Kirito. When Kirito blocks, Eugene's sword goes through his, giving off a huge hit, knocking him into the ground.

Leafa: What was that?!

Tails: Eugene's sword went through Kirito's like a ghost!

Alicia: The Demon Sword Gram has an extra skill called Ethereal Shift. It allows it to phase through any sword or shield you try to block with.

Tails: That's insane!

Super Sonic: Kirito!

Sonic lands a powerful spin attack at Eugene staggering him. Kirito rises up but then Eugene recovers and blocks.

Eugene: You're still alive?

Kirito: Just what on earth was that attack?!

Kirito tries to attack with his sword. A while later, Eugene uses the ethereal shift move on Kirito, landing another huge hit. Sonic once again charges in to attack.

Kirito: He got me good. Hey, 30 seconds have already passed.

Eugene: I apologize. Instead I have decided to kill you both. So it's a fight to the death now.

Super Sonic: It's not gonna be that easy!

Eugene: You're really strong Sonic. Guess that super form makes you even more powerful.

Super Sonic: This is my true power actually. That sword you got seems interesting.

They all continue fighting.

Sakuya: This is not good. They all seem equally skilled, but their weapons are all on different levels.

Tails: Relax. They both got this. I bet that Sonic's got this even more.

Leafa: I know that they will win.

After a while of attacking, Kirito gets a bunch of scratches from Eugene's sword. He escapes by laying some smoke magic.

Eugene: What in the...

Super Sonic: Kirito! What are you doing?!

Tails: I can't see anything!

Leafa: What's happening?

Kirito: I need to borrow this, Leafa.

He takes Leafa's sword.

Leafa: Huh? Kirito?! Wait. Where's my sword?

Eugene: All you wanted was 30 seconds, right?!

Eugene swings his sword forcing all the smoke to clear out. Kirito is gone.

Super Sonic: Guess it's just me and you.

Eugene: Seems like it.

Alicia: Did Kirito just vanish?

Cait Sith: Did he run away?

Leafa: Of course not! Kirito would never run away.

Super Sonic lands a really powerful spin attack on Eugene as Kirito comes down from the sky, wielding two swords. He starts slashing Eugene with both weapons. Sonic finishes him off with a massive kick and he turns into a fire light as it heads down to the ground.

Tails: They did it!

Sakuya: Splendid! That was amazing!

Alicia: That was awesome!

Everyone starts cheering for Sonic and Kirito.

Salamander 1: They are good.

Salamander 2: Not bad.

Sonic comes back on the ground changing back to his normal form.

Tails: Awesome job Sonic!

Leafa: You guys were great!

A while later, Sakuya revives Eugene.

Eugene: You are both great fighters. Especially you, Sonic.

Sonic: Guess turning super was a little unfair. But it had to be done.

Eugene: Either way, you are both the strongest players that I've ever seen. Undoubtedly that is.

Kirito: Hey, thanks.

Eugene: Never thought that a famous hero from the real world would come here. I also never thought that the Spriggans never had a fighter of your caliber. The world must be bigger than I thought it would.

Kirito: So, you believe us now?

A while after starring, Kagemune steps up.

Kagemune: General.

Eugene: What is it Kagemune?

Leafa: Isn't he?

She starts remembering back when she first met Sonic, Tails, and Kirito.

Kagemune: That Hedgehog, and that Spriggan were the ones who took out the party yesterday. And they were with an Undine too.

Leafa looks up widening her eyes as he said that.

Eugene: I see. Well then, let's leave it at that. Neither me nor our leader doesn't want us to antagonize the Spriggans and Undines right now. We'll take be seeing both of you around. Perhaps we can fight again in the near future.

Sonic: Alright. I'm down with that.

Kirito: Same here.

They fist bump Eugene, then both him and all the other Salamanders leave.

Leafa: Honestly, you both are too much of daredevils. Haha!

Kirito: I know, thank you.

Tails: That's Sonic and Kirito for you.

Sakuya: I'm sorry to interrupt, but I would like someone to explain what's happened.

They all explain to Sakuya and Alicia what Sigurd has done.

Sakuya: So Sigurd has shut me out. I remember noticing that he has been suppressing much of his dissatisfaction lately.

Leafa: What dissatisfaction?

Sakuya: He probably couldn't accept the fact that we're playing against the Salamanders in terms of power. He is a man with a thirst for power after all. That's not limited to character stats or skills. He sought after authority also as a player.

Sonic: He reminds me of a certain someone. Actually, I don't want to talk about it.

Tails: But why would he be a spy for the Salamanders anyway?

Sakuya: It might be because of the new 5.0 update coming soon. They are supposedly adding a reincarnation system.

Leafa: But that means...

Sakuya: Mortimer probably made a deal with him. If he offered my life to them, they would have had him reincarnated as a Salamander.

Tails: So what are you gonna do about this?

Sakuya: Guess I have no choice. Rue, can you open a moonlight mirror?

Alicia: Sure thing.

Sonic: Wait, what are you gonna do?

Sakuya: You'll see.

Back in Swilvane, Sigurd was chilling out in Sakuya's office. Until...

Sakuya: Hello Sigurd.

Sigurd: Gah! Sakuya!

Sakuya: Yes. I hate to break it to you but I'm still alive.

Sigurd: But, how? I mean, how was the meeting?

Sakuya: It has ended without incident. But we haven't signed the treaty yet. By the way, we had an unexpected guest.

Sigurd: Guest? Who?

Sakuya: General Eugene sends his regards.

Sigurd: What?!

He looks and see's Kirito, Leafa, Sonic, and Tails.

Sigurd: Leafa? And those three meddling brats?! I see. Those incompetent lizards. So, what are you going to do Sakuya? You gonna fine me or drive me out of government? If I, leader of the army, were to be dismissed, your power would suffer.

Sakuya: No it wouldn't. Since you don't want to be a Sylph anymore, I'll grant you your wish.

She opens up her admin window and bans Sigurd.

Sigurd: What? Are you insane?! You're banning me?!

Sakuya: That's right. You can go ahead and wander into the neutral region as a renegade. Hopefully you will find a new source of entertainment there someday.

Sigurd: You little!

He disappears. The moonlight mirror dispels

Sonic: So long moron!

Tails: Have fun being a stranger!

Leafa: Sakuya?

Sakuya: Thank you Leafa. I'm very glad you came to rescue us.

Leafa: I shouldn't be taking the credit. If you want to thank anyone, it should be Sonic and Kirito.

Sakuya: Yes, that's right. Thank you, Sonic, Kirito.

Sonic: Just some guys here to help.

Alicia: Hey, Kirito right? About that Spriggan ambassador business, you lied, didn't you.

Kirito: Umm. Yeah, it's a lie. I was bluffing.

Sakuya: My gosh. You are so insane, especially if you make that up at the last minute.

Sonic: You know how much I love insanity. Too much. We're just here to help anyway.

Alicia: You guys must be really strong. Even for liars.

Alicia moves closer to Kirito.

Alicia: As for you handsome. Have you ever thought about joining the Cait Sith? You get three meals a day plus snacks and naps.

Leafa: Huh?

Sonic: Uh, what's going on?

Sakuya: Say, Kirito. How about I offer you a drink in Swilvane, both as a way to say thanks and as a way to become my acquaintance.

Tails: Oh boy.

Leafa: Hey.

Alicia: Hey! That's not fair! You're moving too close to him.

Sakuya: Well so are you. You're also too close.

Kirito: Oh crud.

Leafa: That's enough! I'm just letting you know he's my... Umm.

Sakuya: He's what?

Leafa: Nevermind.

Sonic: He's got too many girls now.

Tails: I know.

Sakuya: What about you Sonic? Care to join us?

Sonic: No thanks. I have enough girlfriend problems already.

Kirito: Ok. We appreciate the offer but we can't. We asked Leafa to show us the way to the World Tree.

Sakuya: Oh. I guess that's too bad. You're going to Alne, Leafa?

Leafa: For sightseeing, probably. I'm abandoning our territory. At least I was thinking about it. I'm definitely coming back, but I don't know when.

Sakuya: Well, I am happy to hear that. I look forward to your return. Bring these three along too.

Leafa: Yeah. Sure thing.

Alicia: When you head back stop by at my place too.

Leafa: Yeah.

Sakuya: Anyway, thank you so much for today, Kirito, Leafa, and same goes for you too Sonic and Tails. If we have died, the gap between us and the Salamanders would have become likely decisive. I wish to thank you somehow.

Kirito: It's fine really.

Tails: Oh, Sakuya. Isn't this alliance for clearing the World Tree?

Sakuya: That is our ultimate goal, yes.

Leafa: Well, we want to come with you guys quickly.

Sakuya: We don't mind. We would be happy if you did. But why in a rush.

Kirito: Me, Sonic, and Tails came here so we could reach the top of the World Tree. We think there is someone we know there.

Sakuya: Could it be Oberon the Fairy King?

Kirito: No. It's not him. There is a friend who I can't reach back in the real world. But I think I can reach her here. We have to clear this quest no matter what.

Sakuya: Well, preparing everyone for the raid will take so much time.

Alicia: So it could take maybe weeks.

Kirito: I see. Well for now, we're just planning to get to the base of the tree.

Sonic: We'll handle it from there.

Kirito: Yeah. By the way, if you don't mind, you can top your funds with this.

He gives Alicia a heavy bag.

Alicia: Sakuya! Look!

Sakuya: 100,000 yuld?! Are you sure? You could build a small castle with this.

Kirito: I don't mind. It's no use for me now.

Alicia: With this many, we should be close to the amount we're aiming for!

Sakuya: We'll arm ourselves as soon as possible, when we're ready, we'll let you know.

Kirito: Thanks.

Sonic: You're a nice guy Kirito.

Kirito: Same goes for you.

The Sylphs and Cait Siths from the meeting leave, getting ready for the grand quest at the World Tree.

Sonic: Awesome that we got more people to help us.

Tails: This should make things a whole lot easier.

Leafa walks closer to Kirito, but then Yui comes out of his pocket.

Yui: Daddy! I told you not to cheat!

Leafa: Huh?!

Leafa walks back a little.

Kirito: Yui? What are you talking about?

Yui: You're heart was pounding when they were clinging to you!

Kirito: That's normally what happens to guys.

Sonic: Where did she even learn that anyway?

Tails: No idea.

Leafa: Hey, Yui. Am I not a problem?

Yui: I think you're fine to me.

Leafa: What?

Kirito: You don't really seem like a girl.

Leafa: What did you just say?!

Kirito: I mean that you're easy to get along with. In a good way.

Tails: Guys. We gotta go now.

Kirito: Alright. Off to Alne.

Leafa: Wait up!

Kirito and Leafa fly in the sky once again, while Sonic and Tails follow them from the ground. Meanwhile, back at Asuna's cage at the top of the World Tree, she gets out of bed, and enters the code to escape.

Asuna: 8, 11, 3, 2, 3, 2, 9.

The door opens and she gets out.

Asuna: I'll do my best Kirito.

She heads down the path, hoping to find a way to log out.


	7. Alfheim's Truth

Sonic, Tails, Kirito, and Leafa arrive at Alne. The city at the base of the World Tree.

Leafa: Wow!

Sonic: This place looks amazing.

Leafa: I know right?

Kirito: The World Tree.

Tails: So this is Alne, huh?

Leafa: Yeah, right in the center of Alfheim and is also the largest city in the world.

Tails: We finally made it.

Yui: This is my first time coming to a huge city.

Leafa: Me too.

Sonic: I've been to plenty of cities in the past that are this big, but this one is just beautiful.

Leafa: And the lights in the mineral towers even look like stardust.

A system announcement comes up.

System Announcement: Attention. The server will go offline and undergo a scheduled maintenance from 4 AM to 3 PM. All players please log out in the next ten minutes.

Tails: We should look for some place to stay so we can log out.

Sonic: Yeah.

Kirito continues to look up at the tree.

Kirito: Ok.

Sonic: You alright Kirito?

Kirito: Yeah. I'm fine. Let's go then. I'm low on money so we should stay somewhere that's not expensive.

Leafa: That's what happens when you donate everything you have to someone like Sakuya.

Tails: I guess sometimes you're reckless when it comes to money.

Kirito: Ehehe.

Leafa: Hey Yui, is there a cheap inn we can stay at?

Yui: Yeah. There's one over there. And it's super cheap.

Leafa: Super cheap? Great.

Sonic: Then let's go.

Meanwhile, back on the top of the World Tree, Asuna heads down the path to look for a console to log out from. She finds a tunnel while going down the path. She opens up a door and tries to stay hidden. She heads down the yellow tunnel. Meanwhile, back in the real world, Sonic heads into the park with Tails.

Tails: Man, I can't believe we made it to Alne. I hope we'll be able to get to the top of the World Tree.

Sonic: I know we will. Besides, we always win, right? We even have the chaos emeralds with us, so this will be a cakewalk.

Tails: Yeah, you're right.

?: Hey Sonic!

Sonic: Huh?

They look and see Ray the Flying Squirrel.

Ray: I've been looking for you guys. What are you both doing here in Japan?

Sonic: I could ask you the same thing, Ray. Where's Mighty?

Mighty: Over here!

Ray's friend, Mighty the Armadillo, shows up behind him.

Mighty: What's up guys.

Tails: Umm, I have to tell you guys something important.

Mighty: What's going on?

Tails: Ok, so as you guys already know, 300 SAO players including Asuna still haven't woken up.

Ray: What are you both trying to do?

Sonic: Trying to save all the players that still didn't wake up.

Tails: Yeah. So we're diving into Alfheim Online, along with Kirito, so we can save Asuna and all the other players. We have already made it to the city at the base of the World Tree, and now we just have to take on the grand quest and get to the top.

Sonic: All of our skills and stats from SAO are there which is wierd. We still have the chaos emeralds so this should be a piece of cake.

Mighty: Great. The death game isn't finished yet.

Ray: Yeah. Hope you guys get her back.

Sonic: We will. Say, I think Kirito, I mean Kazuto is gonna visit Asuna's hospital room today. How about we meet him there.

Tails: Yeah. Good idea.

Meanwhile, back in ALO, Asuna sneaks through the very long tunnel.

Asuna: How long will this take?

She finds a guide map for the tunnels.

Asuna: A map? I wonder where I can find a console to log out from. Huh? Experiment hangar?

She thinks about what Sugou said and she starts heading there. Meanwhile, in the real world at Kazuto's place...

Suguha: Kazuto, if you want me to forgive you for that water stunt, you better treat me to green tea shaved ice with red bean and raspberry cream pie. I mean it.

Kazuto: Fine. I'll do it.

Suguha: Good. Is today ok?

Kazuto: I'm thinking about going to the hospital this morning.

Suguha: Oh, I see. Is it ok if I can come with you?

Kazuto: Of course you can. I'm sure Asuna would like that.

Suguha: Ok. Let's eat and then get going.

Back in ALO, Asuna arrives at the experiment hangar. She walks down the place and finds a holographic brain.

Asuna: What's this?

She thinks about what Sugou said about his experiment with manipulating the human brain.

Asuna: Wait a minute. They are all players! They're suffering! Why? This is awful! I won't let him get away with this.

She touches the player stand.

Asuna: It's ok. I'll save you soon. Hang in there.

Suddenly, two pink slime creatures which are admins come in.

Slime Admin 1: Ok, let's see how they're doing.

Asuna goes to hide somewhere.

Slime Admin 1: This guy is dreaming about Spica again. Fields B13 and B14 are off the charts. 16's also getting high. he seems pretty excited.

Slime Admin 2: Is it just a coincidence? This is just the third time.

Slime Admin 1: No, it's probably caused by the emotion-incitement circuits. For it to be observed at this frequency shows it's past the threshold. So, let's put him down as a sample for regular monitoring.

Meanwhile, back in the real world, Kazuto and Suguha take the bus to the hospital.

Suguha: So, Kazuto, what are you gonna do about school? You were supposed to start high school last year right?

Kazuto: Well, I heard they are planning to turn a local high school that was closed for reorganization into a special middle and high school students who were trapped in SAO. There's no entrance exam and graduates will be able to take exams to go to a university.

Suguha: Really? It may sound reasonable, but won't the victims feel like they're being isolated?

Kazuto: We did spend two years trapped inside a death game. We can't really tell how it affected us mentally. So probably to keep an eye on all of us. But if I were to try to test in a regular high school, I would have to study an entire year at prep school to pass. I could of course take the exams cold.

Suguha: I know you would do fine in an entrance exam. Besides, you've always had good grades.

Kazuto: That's something from the past. I haven't even studied in two years.

Suguha: Then I'll be your private tutor.

Kazuto: Then I guess I'll need help with math and information processing.

Suguha: Umm. Nevermind.

Back in ALO, Asuna tries to keep away from the slime admins so she can look for a console to log out. She notices a floating cube with an admin card on it.

Asuna: Is that a GM console?

She looks and the Slimes are still focusing on the players.

Asuna: They haven't noticed me yet. Now's my chance.

She quickly runs to the GM console and swipes the admin card down. She finds the log out button. As she almost pushes it, a slime comes up to her. Back in the real world, Kazuto and Suguha arrive at the hospital. They see Sonic, Tails, Mighty, and Ray.

Sonic: Kazuto!

Kazuto: Sonic? What are you guys doing here?

Tails: Thought we would like to visit Asuna.

Suguha: Wait a minute. Sonic?

Mighty: Umm, who's that?

Kazuto: Oh, this is my sister, Suguha. Suguha, this is Sonic, Tails, Mighty, and Ray. I've met them in SAO.

Suguha: Umm, Kazuto told me that he met you guys in SAO.

Sonic: We did. So, how about we head inside and see Asuna?

Kazuto: Sure thing.

They head into the hospital.

Suguha: Wow, this place is ginormous.

Ray: Yeah. It's like a hotel.

Mighty: Let's get going guys.

They head up to Asuna's room in floor 12.

Suguha: Asuna Yuuki. She used her real name as her avatar name?

Mighty: So did we.

Kazuto: There aren't many people who do that. Besides these four, and Knuckles, Asuna is the only person I've known who used her real name.

They head inside her room.

Kazuto: I'll introduce you. Suguha, this is Asuna, Vice commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath, Asuna the Lightning Flash. She had speed and precision in her swordsmanship that I would never be able to match. And Asuna, this is Suguha, my sister.

Suguha: It's nice to meet you Asuna.

Back in ALO, again, Asuna keeps trying to reach for the log out button while the slime grabs her, and pulls her away.

Slime Admin 1: Who are you and what are you doing here?

Asuna: Put me down! I'm a friend of Sugou! He gave me permission to look around and log out!

Slime Admin 1: I don't remember hearing about that. What about you?

Slime Admin 2: Nope. Besides, this isn't the kind of place we would let people go around in. Wait a minute, you're her. It's the girl who Sugou has had locked up at the cage at the top of the World Tree.

Slime Admin 1: Oh yeah, that's right.

Asuna keeps trying to reach for the logout button with her toe.

Slime Admin 2: It's not fair that the boss has a cute girl all to himself.

He grabs her leg.

Slime Admin 2: Now now, behave.

Asuna: Stop it! Let me go!

Slime Admin 2: That's not a nice thing to say. We're in the middle of an experiment you know.

Asuna: You're both scientists right? Aren't you ashamed of doing some illegal and inhumane research?

Slime Admin 1: I think it's more humane rather than sticking electrodes into brains of animals. They are dreaming after all.

Slime Admin 2: That's right. Sometimes we would show them good dreams. Almost makes me wanna take their place.

Asuna: You're insane!

Slime Admin 2: Oh, the boss is on a business trip, right? How about you log out and ask what to do with her?

Slime Admin 1: Fine, but don't mess around while I'm gone.

Slime Admin 2: Ok, but just get going.

The first slime admin logs out, while the second one stays to get a hold of Asuna.

Asuna: Let me go! I want to get out of here!

Slime Admin 2: Nope, the boss would murder me for that. How about we have fun with electric drugs instead? I'm sick of playing with dolls all the time, you see.

The slime moves his tentacles around Asuna's body.

Asuna: Stop it! What are you doing?! Stop!

She bites a tentacle.

Slime Admin 2: Oww! Alright I'll stop! I forgot I disabled the pain absorber.

The first slime logs back in.

Slime Admin 1: What were you doing?

Slime Admin 2: Nothing. What did the boss say?

Slime Admin 1: He's pretty angry. He said to take her back up to the cage and change the password, and also keep her under surveillance.

Slime Admin 2: Aw man. I thought I could have some fun. Let's at least walk her back, I wanna keep having a feeling of this.

Slime Admin 1: You're such an idiot.

Slime Admin 2: Ok, keep still.

Asuna: Let me go!

Back in the real world in Asuna's hospital room.

Suguha: She's beautiful, even if she's still asleep. Maybe I shouldn't have come after all. I still don't know my feelings. But if I were to meet her, would I still become a good sister, or not?

She takes the flower vase, and puts some water into it, and brings it back, and see's Kirito holding her hand.

Ray: I can't believe she's still wearing that nervegear. It reminds me of when I saw Mighty wearing it.

Tails: Yeah, Sonic too.

Sonic: We're gonna get her back though. Same goes for all the other players.

Kazuto: Hang in there for just a bit longer, Asuna.

Back in ALO, the two slimes put Asuna back in the cage and they change the code.

Slime Admin 2: See you later! I hope we'll play again soon.

They leave Asuna behind. She holds the admin card from the console.

Asuna: I won't lose Kirito. I will escape this place no matter what.

Sonic, Tails, Kirito, and Leafa log back into ALO. The blonde Sylph looks down.

Kirito: Leafa? Are you alright?

Sonic: What's wrong?

She begins to cry.

Leafa: Well, the thing is... I... I just got my heart broken. I know I shouldn't say this when we've hardly known each other. It's bad to bring real world problems in game after all.

Kirito: It's ok to cry if it hurts, whether this world is real or not.

Sonic: Yeah, you can hide your feelings in the real world, but not in VR.

Kirito: Yeah, so it's alright to express your feelings here.

Leafa: Kirito, Sonic.

She sobs in Kirito's arms.

Leafa: I love my brother, but I can never tell him that. I have to keep these feelings deep in my heart. So that I can forget about them someday.

A while later, she starts to stop crying.

Tails: Are you alright Leafa?

Leafa: I'm fine. Thank you Kirito. You too Sonic. You guys are both really nice.

Sonic: That's our style after all.

Kirito: There's not a lot of people who disagree with you. Do you want to log off for today?

Leafa: I'll be fine. I've come this far, and I'll stick around until the end. Now let's get going.

Sonic: Yeah, to the World Tree!

Kirito: Hey Yui?

Yui appears and yawns.

Yui: Hi Daddy! Hi everyone!

Leafa: Good morning Yui. Oh, do pixies usually sleep at night?

Yui: No. When Daddy's not around, I disable my input channels and organize accumulated data, so it's similar to human sleep.

Sonic: So, why did you yawn then?

Yui: Don't humans usually yawn when they wake up? Daddy does it for eight seconds.

Kirito: You don't need to give out wierd facts like that you know.

Tails: Alright, let's move.

They head outside to the World Tree.

Sonic: This place sure is crowded.

Leafa: Guess that's what to expect in the center of Alfheim.

Tails: And it seems like players from all races are here. Oh, look!

They look up and see the World Tree.

Kirito: So that's the World Tree, huh?

Sonic: It's huge, just like Aincrad.

Leafa: Seeing up close like this is breathtaking. There's supposed to be a city on top of the tree, and Oberon the Fairy King and the fairies of light called Alfs live up there, and the first race to have an audience with the king is said to be reincarnated with the Alfs.

Sonic: Can we climb up?

Leafa: The area is considered off limits, so it's impossible. And even if you tried flying up, you would hit the altitude limit long before you reach the top.

Tails: We heard that a group of people flew on each others shoulders before though.

Leafa: Oh yeah, I remember hearing about that. They almost reached the branches though, but the GMs were panicking and they put a barrier just above the clouds.

Kirito: Ok. But let's head to the roots for now.

They head up the roots, to the central district.

Leafa: Just passed that gate is the center of the world, the central district of Alne.

Sonic: Then let's go.

They pass the gate and Yui quickly comes out of Kirito's pocket.

Kirito: Yui? What's going on?

Yui: Mommy.

Kirito: Huh?

Leafa: What?

Sonic: She's here?!

Yui: Yes. Mommy's here! There's no mistake. The player ID I sensed was Mommy!

Leafa: Umm.

Tails: Where is she?

Yui: She's above us. On the tree!

Kirito starts flying up the tree.

Leafa: Kirito, wait!

Sonic: Hey! Kirito!

Tails: Kirito! Get back here!


	8. The Grand Quest Part 1

Kirito flies up to the World Tree all desperate in saving Asuna. Leafa, Sonic, and Tails go after him.

Leafa: Kirito, why are you so desperate? Is the person on the top of the tree really that important to you?

Sonic: Kirito! Chill out!

Leafa: Watch out! You're about to hit the barrier!

He hits the barrier, and he tries to attack it again.

Leafa: Stop!

Tails: Kirito! Stop!

Leafa: You can't go any further than this!

Kirito: I have to! I have to try!

Yui goes up to the barrier.

Yui: Mommy, I'm here, it's me! Mommy!

Meanwhile, back at the top of the World Tree...

Yui's Voice: Mommy.

Asuna: Huh?

A warning sign appears at the top left of her display.

Yui's Voice: Mommy!

Asuna: Yui, is that you?

Yui's Voice: Mommy! Mommy! I'm right here!

Asuna: I'm here! I'm up here, Yui! Kirito, Yui!

She looks for something to drop down to them.

Asuna: I have to find something that I can drop from here.

Kirito continues to punch the barrier at the tree.

Kirito: Come on!

Yui: I tried to call her using warning mode, but I don't think she could respond.

Tails: There's something coming down from the tree!

They look and see a card falling into Kirito's hands.

Kirito: Is this a card? Do you know what this is Leafa?

Leafa: No. I've never seen something like this before.

Kirito: There's no item window for it.

Yui: This is an access card for system admins.

Tails: Does that mean we can use this to access GM authorities?

Yui: No. To do that in a game would require a GM console. Not even I can bring up the system menu.

Sonic: But why did this fall down then?

Kirito: Could it be?

Yui: It's Mommy! She must have heard me and dropped it down here.

Kirito and Yui both close their eyes and feel Asuna right above the tree.

Kirito: Leafa, do you know where the gate to get into the World Tree is?

Leafa: It's inside the dome at the base of the tree. Wait! You guys won't be able to get in! There are guardians everywhere which not even the largest raid parties can get through!

Sonic: Still, we have to do it.

Tails: Yeah.

Kirito puts the card in his pocket.

Kirito: Leafa, thanks for everything up until now. We'll take it from here.

Sonic, Tails, and Kirito go down to the ground.

Kirito: Yui, do you know the way to the dome.

Yui: It's upstairs straight ahead. But are you sure about this? From what we've learned, breaking through the gate is going to be very hard.

Kirito: We'll see that for ourselves.

Tails: Yeah, and besides, even if we fail, there's no death penalty here.

Yui: Yeah, but...

Kirito: If I were to waste another second doing nothing over here, I would lose it.

Kirito starts rubbing Yui's tiny head with his finger.

Kirito: You want to see Mommy, right?

Yui: Yeah.

Sonic: There's the gate to the dome.

As they go ahead, the two statues block the gate with their swords.

Statue: You all who wish to proceed, do you seek passage into the King's castle?

An alert window for the Grand Quest appears for Sonic, Tails, and Kirito.

Kirito: Here we come, Asuna.

They accept the quest.

Statue: Then prove that you are worthy of soaring through the skies of the wings you bear.

The door opens, and they get ready to fight the guardians.

Kirito: Yui, be sure to keep your head down.

Yui: Ok.

She hides in her fathers pocket and they all enter the dome.

Sonic: You ready, Tails?

Tails: Always!

As they enter, the place begins to light up, and the guardians appear. The chaos emeralds appear around Sonic and Tails and they both turn super. The three heroes fly up into the air.

Super Sonic: Let's go!

A couple of guardians appear.

Kirito: Get out of my way!

They take down the guardians.

A bunch of guardians spawn everywhere.

Super Tails: Woah! This many?! No wonder why this quest is known to be impossible to beat!

Super Sonic: Still, we can do this!

They continue fighting the guardians. Kirito starts to think of Asuna.

Kirito: Die!

Super Sonic and Super Tails continue taking down the guardians.

Super Sonic: This will be a cakewalk since we have the chaos emeralds with us!

Super Tails: Yeah.

Kirito: Asuna! Asuna! ASUNAAA!

Super Sonic: Careful Kirito!

Kirito continues to try to reach the top. The archer guardians shoot Kirito with their bows.

Kirito: Almost there!

The guardians throw their swords at him and he continues to rise.

Super Sonic: Kirito!

Super Tails: Kirito!

Kirito: Almost there! Just a bit further!

His HP goes down to zero and he turns into a remain light.

Super Sonic: Darn! We gotta keep fighting these guys!

Sonic and Tails continue keep fighting the guardians, while Kirito is down.

Super Tails: It's no use! We're about to run out of rings!

Super Sonic: There's too many of them! Darn! Is this ever gonna end?!

Sonic and Tails turn back into normal.

Tails: Oh no!

Sonic: Darn!

All of the guardians attack Sonic and Tails while they continue to fight.

Sonic: Come on!

Soon after, they get shot by archers.

Tails: Gah!

Sonic: OOF!

Then, the guardians throw their swords at them. Their HP drops down to zero and Sonic and Tails both become remain lights.

Sonic: We lost? No way. I never lose. Besides, there's no death penalty in this game after all, so we won't die in the real world.

Kirito: Part of me believed this world is just a game. But is this my punishment for that? I thought I could overcome this games boundaries with my skills and stats, and my boundaries so I could do anything.

He thinks of the time of his fighting in SAO, when he fought the first floor boss, all the way until the game was cleared.

Kirito: Asuna.

The guardians look down and so do Kirito, Sonic, and Tails.

Kirito: Huh?

Sonic: Someone's coming.

Leafa enters the dome.

Tails: Leafa?!

Kirito: No!

She dodges the attacks the guardians throw at her, she see's the remain lights of Sonic, Tails, and Kirito and grabs them.

Leafa: Hang on guys!

She quickly flies, dodging the guardians swords, also getting hit by them. As the hits the ground, she quickly flies to the entrance and escapes the dome. The gate closes behind her and she revives the three heroes.

Leafa: Thank goodness I found you guys.

Sonic: Thanks Leafa. You're the best.

Kirito: Yeah, thank you. But don't be so reckless. We're fine by ourselves. So we don't want you to cause more trouble.

Leafa: What trouble?!

Tails: Kirito. We shouldn't go now. There's too many guardians to fight against.

Kirito: Then you guys can all stay here then and I'll go.

Leafa: You're committing suicide if you're going alone!

Kirito: Still, I have to do this.

Leafa: Just stop! Alright?!

She holds onto Kirito.

Leafa: Please, stop! Kirito, I... I...

Kirito: I'm sorry Leafa. If we don't go in there, nothing can end, or begin.

Sonic: Don't think you're doing this alone you know.

Kirito: I have to! I have to see her once more. Asuna.

Leafa's begins to gasp when she heard that name.

Leafa: What was that?!

Kirito: Asuna is the person I'm looking for.

Leafa: But, that means... no way.

Sonic: You alright Leafa?

Kirito: What's wrong?

Leafa: Is that you, Kazuto?

Kirito: Kazuto? Wait, Suguha?

Sonic: Wait, Kirito, you're sister is Leafa? I thought she wasn't interested in VR games. Well, maybe she's interested in this one.

Leafa: It's not fair. This is just not fair!

Kirito: Sugu?

She opens her holo-window and logs out.

Kirito: Sugu, wait!

Tails: What's going on?

Kirito: Guys, I have to go for a few minutes. Wait for me.

Kirito logs out.

Tails: I hope Leafa will be alright.

Sonic: Trust me, she's fine.

In Suguha's room in the real world...

Suguha: I knew something was up when I saw Sonic and Tails at the hospital earlier today.

She starts to cry. Then Kazuto knocks on her door.

Kazuto: Sugu, can I come in?

Suguha: No! Don't come in! I need some time alone!

Kazuto: To be honest, I was also surprised. I'm sorry about using the nervegear again, but I have no choice.

Suguha: It's not that. It's so much more than that!

Kazuto: What?

She opens her door in tears.

Suguha: I've betrayed my feelings, and betrayed my love for you! I've decided to forget everything and give up, so I could fall in love with Kirito, but despite that...

Kazuto: Love? But we are...

Suguha: I know. I know that we're both not real siblings!

Kazuto: What?

Suguha: I've known for at least two years now! You quit kendo and avoided me because you knew about this the whole time, didn't you?! You were keeping your distance from me because I'm not your real sister, right?! So why are you being nice to me now?!

Kazuto: Sugu...

Suguha: I was really happy when you came back from that death game. You were being so nice to me just like when we were younger. It made me really happy, so I thought you would finally accept me. But if this was going to happen, it would be better if you would stay away from me! And if you did, I would never notice my feelings for you, or be in pain by those feelings after knowing about Asuna. I would never have tried to forget by falling in love with Kirito either!

Kazuto looks down.

Kazuto: Sugu, I'm sorry.

Suguha: Just leave me alone.

She closes her door and starts crying on the bed, while Kirito leans on her door.

Kirito: Sugu, I never thought this crisis would happen.


	9. The Grand Quest Part 2

Inside ALO, Sonic and Tails continue to wait by the gate to the dome for Kirito and Leafa to come back.

Sonic: I can't believe that Leafa is Suguha.

Tails: Yeah, I know. I'm actually a little worried because she logged out looking really sad. I hope she'll be alright.

Sonic: Don't worry about it. She'll be fine, I know it. They'll come back soon.

Kirito logs back in.

Tails: There he is.

Sonic: Hey Kirito, everything alright?

Kirito: Yeah, just a bit of some family problems.

Tails: Is Leafa gonna come back?

Kirito: Yeah, I told her to meet me at the northern terrace. I'm heading over there now.

Sonic: Alright.

Kirito leaves, and Leafa logs back in.

Tails: Leafa, are you alright?

Leafa: I'm fine. I'm sorry for making you guys worry.

Sonic: Good news is your back. Should we meet up with Kirito?

Leafa: Umm, actually...

?: Leafa!

Leafa: Huh?

Recon shows up.

Recon: I've been looking everywhere for you.

Leafa: Recon? Weren't you being held captive by the Salamanders?

Recon: I poisoned them all and got away. Then I came looking for you.

Sonic: What are you doing here?

Recon: Like I said, looking for Leafa. Wait, where's that Spriggan? He's not with you guys?

Tails: We're meeting up with him somewhere.

Leafa: Yeah, and also, I said something awful to him, and I shouldn't have said it.

She tears up a little.

Leafa: Sorry for weirding you guys out just now. Sonic, Tails, you two can stay with Kirito. Come on Recon, let's go back to Swilvane.

Sonic: What? You're leaving?

Tails: But, why?

Leafa: It's too complicated for you guys. I'll see you two around.

Recon: Leafa, no!

He runs in front of her as she walks down the stairs and he holds her hand.

Recon: Leafa, you can't cry!

Leafa: What?

Recon: The Leafa I know is always smiling! I'll always be by your side! Whether it's here or the real world, I'll always be there!

Leafa: H-Hey!

Tails: What on earth is he doing?

Recon: Leafa... I... I love you!

Leafa: Huh?! Umm...

Recon tries to kiss Leafa.

Leafa: Recon! What are you doing?! Stop!

She punches him making him fall down the stairs.

Sonic: Woah!

Leafa: Umm... Are you ok?

Recon: Aww man. I thought this would be the right time to confess my feelings.

Tails: Wow. Just wow.

Leafa: Recon, you really are an idiot, aren't you?

She then chuckles a little.

Leafa: I can still learn something from you though. Thanks, Recon.

Sonic: So Leafa, how about we meet up with Kirito now.

Leafa: Yeah, let's go.

Kirito waits for them at the northern terrace. Sonic and Tails are the first to show up.

Kirito: Hey Sonic, Tails.

Sonic: Leafa's coming.

Leafa flies down to them.

Leafa: Sorry for the wait Kazuto.

Kirito: Sugu...

Leafa: Don't... Kazuto, let's have a duel. This is to finish what we started.

She takes out her sword.

Kirito: Guess there's no holding back now.

Tails: You sure about this guys?

Leafa: It's fine, really. Besides, this has nothing to do with you both, this is a family matter.

Sonic: Alright.

Kirito takes out his sword and gets into his fighting stance. It started to remind Leafa of when both her and Kirito had a kendo spar back in the real world.

Leafa: No wonder why he looked so confident back then. Alright, here I come!

Leafa is the first to attack, Kirito dodges and swings his sword at her. She also dodges. Then, they both fly up into the sky and attack each other with their swords. Leafa lands on a floating island with tears in her eyes, and Kirito lands on one below her. As they both charge in to attack, Leafa drops her sword and starts falling, and Kirito catches her and also drops his sword.

Kirito: But, why?

Leafa: I wanted to apologize to you. I didn't know what to say, so I thought you would forgive me by letting you strike me with your sword.

Kirito: I... I'm sorry, Sugu.

Leafa: Me too.

Kirito: I haven't really returned from that world yet. The game is still not over. So until she returns, that world is still my reality. So I don't really know what to think of you yet.

Leafa: Kazuto, I'll be waiting for the time you really return from that world. Please, let me help you. Let me help Sonic and Tails also.

Kirito: Yeah, you can.

Tails flies up to them, carrying Sonic, and their swords.

Sonic: Kirito, it's time to put this death game to an end.

Kirito: Yeah, let's go. Are you ready Sugu?

Leafa: Yeah, I'm ready.

They head down to the gate with Recon over there.

Recon: Leafa, what's going on?

Leafa: We're going to clear the World Tree. With the five of us, me, you, Kirito, Sonic, and Tails.

Recon: Ok. Wait, what?!

Kirito: Yui, you there?

Yui appears on Kirito's shoulders.

Kirito: Did you notice something during the fight with the guardians?

Yui: They are not very powerful when it comes to stats, but there is too many of them. It's like the quest was designed to be impossible to beat.

Tails: So basically, they are all together a massive invincible boss. We couldn't even beat them all when we turned Super either, because our super forms only last for a limited time.

Yui: But, with Daddy's skill proficiency, and with Sonic and Tails using the chaos emeralds, it may be possible to break through momentarily.

Sonic: We didn't do too good last time, but we're gonna win this time.

Tails: Yeah.

Kirito: Leafa, Recon, I'm sorry about my selfishness one more time, but I feel like we're running our of time.

Leafa: If there's something you want me to do, then I'm on it. That goes for him too.

She elbows Recon by his shoulder.

Recon: Well Leafa, you and I are kind of one in body and soul after all.

She punches his head.

Leafa: Don't push it.

Recon: Sorry!

Leafa: Let's do our best guys.

Leafa reaches her hand out. Recon puts his on hers, then does Sonic, Tails, Kirito, and Yui.

Sonic: All for one and one for all.

Kirito: Thanks guys.

Tails: Me, Sonic, and Kirito will take on the guardians, you two stay back and heal us.

Leafa: Ok.

Recon: Got it.

Sonic: Alright, let's go!

They head inside the dome, Sonic and Tails turn super with the chaos emeralds, and fly up with Kirito. Kirito slashes the guardians with his sword, and Sonic and Tails use their spindash.

Recon: Wow.

Leafa: I know, but there's too many.

More guardians spawn up, and they all block the ceiling.

Super Sonic: Woah!

Kirito: There's no end to them!

Super Sonic: Still, we can do this!

They continue taking down the guardians. Kirito gets wounded by them and Leafa and Recon heal him. Sonic and Tails continue to attack and they take a large number of them down. The guardians start to target Leafa and Recon.

Recon: Oh no! They're targeting us now!

Leafa: Their AI must run on different algorithms than different monsters. So it's meaningless to divide roles.

She starts flying up to fight the guardians but Recon stops her.

Recon: Leafa, wait! I don't really understand but this is important, right?

Leafa: Right.

Recon: I know that this isn't a game. Not right now that is. So, I'll handle this.

He flies up to the guardians.

Leafa: Recon, wait!

He starts taking down the guardians using magic.

Leafa: You idiot! Get out of there!

Super Tails: Recon?!

A couple of guardians go to attack Leafa but Recon takes them down. As an entire swarm of guardians go for him, he starts casting a high level dark magic spell.

Leafa: Is that dark magic?

He casts the spell and he explodes, taking down a massive number of guardians, and leaving an opening to the ceiling.

Super Sonic: What was that?

Leafa: Self destruction magic?! The death penalty for that is really serious. My gosh you really are an idiot, Recon!

As Kirito flies up to the opening, a bunch of guardians get in his way and they attack him, sending his HP to red. Leafa heals him. The guardians prepare to attack Leafa, but then they look down and see the Sylphs and Cait Siths coming and they attack the guardians.

Kirito: The Sylphs and Cait Siths?

Super Sonic: Awesome! They're here!

Sakuya and Alicia show up.

Sakuya: We're sorry we're late.

Alicia: Took us a bit of time to get our gear ready.

Leafa: Thanks for coming, Sakuya, Alicia.

Alicia: Dragons, breath attack on my mark!

Sakuya: Sylphs, subsequent attack on my mark!

The dragons and Sylphs get ready to attack

Alicia: Fire breath, go!

The dragons unleash their fire breath at the guardians.

Sakuya: Fenrir storm, go!

The Sylphs fire their fenrir storm magic.

Leafa: Thank you both for coming.

Super Sonic: Yeah, thanks.

Sakuya: We're just here to help. There is no need for thanks. We owe both Sonic and Kirito, after all.

Alicia: And thanks to that huge donation, we were able to arm this huge raid party.

Leafa smiles and tears up a little.

Sakuya: Alright, everyone, charge! Do not hold back!

Everyone starts attacking the guardians. Two go after Sakuya, and she prepares to take out her sword, but Leafa and Tails take them both down and they continue to go up.

Kirito: Sugu, watch my back!

Leafa: Got it!

Super Sonic: Here we go, Tails!

Super Tails: Yeah!

Sakuya: Everyone, follow their lead!

They all continue to attack as they head upward to the opening, as it starts to close, Leafa throws her sword to Kirito and he catches it.

Super Sonic: Here we go! You guys ready?!

Kirito: Yeah!

Super Tails: Let's go!

They all boost up to the top, taking down the guardians in their way with super fast speed.

Leafa: You can do this! Keep going!

They get past the guardians and get to the top.

Leafa: They made it!

Sakuya: Everyone, fall back. It's time to withdraw.

Everyone leaves.

Leafa: Good luck Kazuto, you too, Sonic and Tails.

At the top of the dome...

Kirito: What should we do now?

Kirito tries to get the door open with his sword but it's not working.

Super Sonic: How are we supposed to get through here?

Kirito: Yui.

Yui: What is it, Daddy?

Kirito: Check this door out.

Yui: Ok.

She checks out the door.

Yui: This door isn't locked by a quest flag, it's locked under system admin authority.

Super Tails: What?!

Yui: In other words, this door wasn't meant to be accessible by players!

Kirito: No way!

Super Sonic: So this quest is a fraud!

Super Tails: Guys, we got company!

A bunch of guardians appear and they get ready to attack.

Kirito: Wait a minute, what about the card Asuna dropped down to us? Yui, use this!

She puts her two hands on the card and transfers the code to the door, and it opens up.

Yui: Everyone, hold onto me, we're about to get teleported!

Kirito: Alright!

Super Sonic: Here goes!

They all hold onto Yui and they teleport to the top of the World Tree.


	10. The Real Final Battle

Sonic, Tails, Kirito, and Yui arrive in a tunnel of some sort.

Yui: Daddy, Sonic, Tails.

Kirito: Yui? Where are we?

Tails: Is this the top of the world tree?

Yui: I don't know. There is no map data around here.

Sonic: Do you know where your mom is?

Yui: Yes, she's close. Follow me!

Kirito: Alright!

Sonic, Kirito, and Tails follow Yui down the tunnel. She opens a path through the wall and they continue ahead. She pushes the door to try to get it open and the others help her out. They arrive outside the tunnel and at the top of the tree.

Tails: So this is the top of the World Tree, huh?

Kirito: Wait a minute. Why is there no city?

Sonic: I knew since we got to that door that this quest was a lie.

Kirito: He's so gonna pay for this.

Yui: Daddy, Sonic.

Kirito: Oh yeah, Asuna. Let's go guys.

They look up and see the cage she's trapped in.

Tails: There she is!

They start running to Asuna.

Kirito: Almost there! We're so close!

At the cage Asuna is trapped in...

Asuna: I hope I'll get out of here soon.

Yui: Mommy!

Asuna: Huh?

She looks and see's Kirito, Yui, Sonic, and Tails and she begins to cry tears of joy. Yui gets the cage open and runs to Asuna hugging her and also crying tears of joy.

Asuna: Yui!

Yui: Mommy!

Kirito walks into the cage.

Asuna: Kirito.

Kirito: Hey, sorry we didn't come sooner.

Asuna: No, it's ok. I always knew you would come for me.

Kirito: I had plenty of help too.

Sonic and Tails walk in.

Sonic: Hey Asuna. It's been a while.

Tails: I'm really glad you're here.

Asuna: Sonic, Tails. Thank you all so much.

Kirito: Let's go back together, Asuna.

Asuna: Yeah.

Kirito: Yui, can she log out from here?

Yui: No, Mommy's character data is being constrained by complicated codes. So in order to set her free, we need a GM console.

Tails: Do you know where we'll find one?

Asuna: Oh, I saw something like that in the lab...

Suddenly, Kirito, Sonic, and Tails sense something, the place starts to change up and they start feeling heavy and go down on the ground.

Sonic: What's going on?!

Yui: Everyone! Be careful, something bad is coming!

Yui disappears.

Asuna: Yui!

Kirito: Yui!

Tails: What on earth?!

Kirito and Asuna try to reach for each other but the black hole below them starts getting stronger and force them to stay on the ground.

Sonic: I can't get up!

Sugou: My my, this is quite surprising. Three cockroaches have managed to find their way into my songbirds cage.

Kirito: Is that, Sugou?!

Sugou: You shouldn't call me that in this world. Call me by his highness, Oberon the Fairy King!

Sugou kicks Kirito, and then Sonic.

Asuna: Kirito!

Tails: Sonic!

Sugou: Can't lift a finger huh? This right here is gravity magic which will soon be implemented in the next update, however it might be a little overpowered.

Asuna: Leave them alone!

Sugou: Well, Kazuto, or should I call you Kirito. As well as you two, Sonic and Tails, how did you all get up here? I saw a strange program running earlier.

Kirito: I flew up with my wings!

Sonic: We helped him come here!

Tails: Yeah!

Sugou: No matter. The truth will soon reveal itself if I directly question your minds.

Sonic: Now I see! You have kidnapped 300 SAO players including Asuna, haven't you?! What do you plan on doing with them?!

Sugou: Hahaha! Yes, that's right. As many as 300 former SAO players, I wanted to thank them for their cooperation, as the fundamental research for manipulation of the human mind is 80% complete. That was never achieved by any other, the direct manipulation of the human soul, the power of a god! I'm almost there! Thank you so much virtual reality! Hahahahahahaha!

Tails: Manipulation of the human mind?!

Sonic: You're insane!

Asuna: You'll never get away with this, Sugou!

Sugou: And who will stop me? I hate to tell you this, but there's no god in this world, except for me! Also, Sonic, I had a little help of someone you're familiar with.

Sonic: What?!

?: Hohohohohoho!

Tails: I recognize that laugh.

Sonic: Dr. Robotnik!

Dr. Robotnik: That's right, and Sugou agreed that I would use some of his experiments in order to create my empire! Soon, the real world will be Robotnikland!

Kirito: Just how will you do that?!

Dr. Robotnik: I have my ways!

Sonic: Robotnik, your plan will just end like all of your other plans. Sitting in a pile of busted robot parts wondering how you failed so badly!

Dr. Robotnik: Not anymore! The experiment is almost complete, and since you are in this condition, there is no stopping us.

Sugou: Now, before we defeat you all, let's have a fun party, shall we?!

He snaps his fingers and two arm chains appear from above and down by Asuna.

Kirito: What do you think you're doing?!

He locks Asuna in the chains and raises her.

Sugou: Now then, let's get started.

The gravity starts getting stronger.

Asuna: Ahh!

Sugou: Perfect! NPC women can't really make that face you know.

He takes a bit of Asuna's hair and sniffs it.

Sugou: This is quite a fragrance. Reproducing your scent proved to be quite a challenge. Hope you appreciate the trouble I went through in order to get your analyzer into your hospital room.

Tails: You're so disgusting, Sugou!

Kirito: Stop it, Sugou!

Kirito tries to get up, and so does Sonic and Tails.

Sugou: Oh boy. Honestly, the audience should shut up and stay put.

Sugou takes Kirito's sword and stabs him with it.

Asuna: Kirito!

Sonic: Kirito!

Sugou then kicks Sonic and Tails.

Sugou: System command, set pain absorber to level 8.

The pain absorber gets set to level 8 and Kirito starts feeling a little bit of pain.

Kirito: Oww!

Sugou: It hurts, right? I will gradually intensity it, so stay here why don't you. But just letting you know, once it gets to level 3, it will affect your real body.

Sonic: You've gotta be kidding me.

Sugou: Now then.

Sugou starts getting a hold of Asuna.

Kirito: Stop it!

Asuna: Kirito, it's ok! This won't hurt me.

Sugou: And that's how it should be! How long can you even hold onto your pride? 30 minutes? Maybe an hour?!

He pulls off some of Asuna's clothing.

Sonic: My gosh! You're disgusting Sugou!

Dr. Robotnik: Let's be honest that's what I said.

Sugou: Do you want to know what I plan on doing? After I satisfy myself with this, I'll go to your hospital room. When I'm there leaving a recording of this on a large monitor, I'll satisfy myself with you there. With your real body.

Asuna: What?!

Sugou starts laughing.

Sonic: Tails, don't look.

Tails: I'm not.

Kirito: Sugou! I swear I'm going to kill you!

Sugou: Nothing you can do now heroes.

Kirito begins to give up.

Kirito: Is this my punishment? I thought I was an invincible hero inside this game world, and even think that we could save Asuna. But I really have no power at all.

He begins to cry.

Kayaba's Voice: Are you giving up?

Kirito: No. I'm just accepting reality.

Kayaba's Voice: So you are giving up to the power of a system you once denied.

Kirito: What choice do I have? We are players and he's a game master.

Kayaba's Voice: You know, you and Sonic defeated me in a battle once. If you can defeat me, then you can defeat him. You both proved that the power of human, or hedgehog, could overcome my system and opened my eyes to the possibility of the future.

Sonic: He's right.

Kirito: Huh?

Kayaba's Voice: Now stand, heroes.

Sugou continues to get a hold of Asuna, while Kirito, Sonic, and Tails stand up.

Sonic: You think you could actually defeat us just like that?!

Sugou: Hmm?

Kirito: The swords in that world hurt more than they do here! They hurt far more!

Sugou: Guess there are some strange bugs left.

Sugou tries to punch Kirito but Sonic uses his spindash at him, knocking him back.

Sugou: Why you!

Kirito: System log in, ID Heathcliff.

Tails: Heathcliff?!

Sugou: Wait! Whose ID is that?!

Kirito: System command, change administrator privileges. Set ID Oberon to Level 1.

Sugou: What?! An ID that outranks mine?! Impossible! I created this world! I'm the god here!

Kirito: No, you're not! You stole this world and its people. You're the king of thieves that sat on a stolen throne!

Sonic: He's right!

Sugou: How dare you say that to me?! System command, generate object, ID Excaliber!

The system doesn't respond.

Sugou: Listen to me this instant! I am your god! Obey my orders!

Sonic punches him.

Sugou: Oww! You little animal!

Kirito: Wait a little longer, Asuna. This won't take long.

Asuna: Ok.

Kirito: Ok. System command, generate object, ID Excaliber!

The legendary sword, Excalibur appears.

Kirito: A simple system command summons a legendary weapon. Who knew?

Kirito hands the sword to Sugou and he picks up his sword.

Sonic: Ok, here we go. Time to finish this last battle.

Kirito: The King of Thieves vs the three gilded heroes! System command, set pain absorber to level 0.

The pain absorber gets set to level 0.

Sugou: W-What?!

Kirito: You flinched. Well, he never did. Akihiko Kayaba never did!

Sugou: Kayaba! So that ID is his! Why are you still here even though you're dead?! You're always in my way, looking down at me like a know-it-all, and taking everything I ever wanted!

Kirito: I know how you feel Sugou. I lost to him once and then had to join his guild. But, I never wanted to be like him, unlike you.

Sugou: You'll all pay for this!

Sugou strikes Kirito with his sword, but Kirito easily blocked him.

Sonic: Those are the moves of a noob.

Tails: I know.

Sonic punches him and Kirito leaves a scratch on his face.

Sugou: That hurts!

Kirito: I know it does. But it's nothing compared to the pain you made Asuna feel!

Kirito cuts Sugou's hand off.

Sugou: My hand!

Sonic, and Tails continue attacking Sugou. He tries to fight back but they were too strong. Kirito cuts him up in half and it's just his head that's left. Kirito tosses him up in the air and finishes him off with one last blow.

Sonic: Yes! He's down!

Dr. Robotnik: This is quite a surprise! I never knew you would find out Kayaba's system ID, Kirito. But the fight is still not finished heroes, you still have me!

Kirito: What's left, Eggman?

A blast gets shot at Sonic but he dodges.

Sonic: What was that?!

Metal Sonic appears.

Sonic: Oh, hey Metal! Wanna play?!

Metal Sonic: *Beep Beep Beep*

Metal Sonic charges in, but Kirito attacks him, knocking both him and Robotnik away.

Dr. Robotnik: Why meeeeee?!

Sonic: Wow. You remind me of Mighty and Knuckles Kirito.

Kirito: Guess we have something in common which involves strength.

Kirito cuts Asuna's chains. Both of them hug. Kirito cries in her arms.

Asuna: I believed in you. Actually, I still do. Always. You're my hero after all. You'll always come for me.

Kirito: You're wrong. I don't have any power at all, except for Sonic and Tails. But I will do my best to get stronger.

Asuna: I know you will.

Kirito: Sonic, Tails, Thank you.

Tails: Anytime.

Sonic: Now, let's go back guys.

Asuna: Right.

Kirito: It's probably night time in the real world now. But I will head over to your hospital room.

Asuna: I'll be waiting. I want you to be the first person I see, Kirito.

Sonic: And we'll make sure that Sugou doesn't do anything.

Tails: Yeah.

Asuna: I can't believe it's finally over, and we can finally go back to the real world.

Kirito: You'll be surprised by how much has changed.

Asuna: I want us to go all sorts of places and do lots of things together.

Kirito: Yeah.

Kirito logs Asuna out.

Sonic: Well, we did it.

Tails: I wonder how long it will take before this game shuts down.

Sonic: Probably not too long since all the other players are stuck here.

Kirito: It's finally over, right Heathcliff?

Tails: Huh?

Kayaba appears.

Kayaba: It's been a while, Kirito, Sonic, Tails.

Sonic: Wait, you're still alive? But the news said you were dead.

Kayaba: I'm not actually alive. I'm actually what you could call a ghost of the real Kayaba. An afterimage.

Kirito: I guess you have our thanks. Especially for the system ID.

Kayaba: That won't be necessary. The two of us aren't really well acquainted after all. There is a price, of course.

Tails: What is it?

A yellow crystal appears and falls onto Kirito's hands.

Sonic: Woah. What's that?

Kayaba: This is the origin of the worlds, the Seed.

Tails: The Seed? What does it do?

Kayaba: Once it sprouts, you'll know what it is. After that, it's fate lies within you heroes. You can delete it if you like. But if you hold onto any feelings other than hatred of that world, you could keep it.

Tails: I think me and Agil should check this out when we get back.

Sonic: Good idea.

Kayaba: I must be going then. Let's meet again someday.

He disappears and the whole place changes back to the bird cage on top of the World Tree.

Sonic: We're back here.

Kirito: Oh, Yui! Are you alright?!

Yui appears and falls onto Kirito's arms hugging him.

Yui: Daddy!

Kirito: You're safe. Thank goodness.

Yui: Yeah. I hid inside your NerveGear's memory. Where's Mommy?

Sonic: She's back home in the real world. The fight's over.

Yui: Really?! I'm so happy!

Kirito: Yeah, we'll be back to see you soon, sweetheart. But I'm not sure how long this world will last.

Yui: Don't worry, my core programming is safe inside your NerveGear, so I can be with you forever!

Kirito: Yeah. Well, we have to get going. I have to see Mommy.

Yui: Ok Daddy! I love you!

Kirito: I love you too dear.

Kirito kisses Yui.

Sonic: Well, it's over. Now go see her, Kirito.

Kirito: Alright.

They all log off. Sonic and Tails wake up in their apartment.

Sonic: Alright. It's over. We're now really back in the real world.

Tails: Yeah. I guess all the other SAO players will wake up soon enough.

Sonic: Yeah. We should head over to the hospital to make sure Sugou doesn't do anything.

Tails: Yeah.

At Kazuto's room in the real world, he wakes up and see's Suguha.

Suguha: Oh, I'm sorry! You took a while so I got worried.

Kazuto: Sorry for taking so long.

Suguha: Is it over?

Kazuto: Yeah. The game is finally over. Asuna's back.

Suguha: Thank goodness.

Kazuto: Hey, Sugu. Thank you so much. If you weren't there. We wouldn't have made it.

Suguha: No. I was so happy that I was able to help you.

The two siblings both hug each other.

Suguha: So she's finally back.

Kazuto: Yeah. Listen, I...

Suguha: Go to her. I know that she's waiting.

Kazuto: Alright.

They head outside as it's snowing. Kazuto gets his bike.

Kazuto: It's freezing out here.

Suguha: It's snowing.

Kazuto: Oh yeah.

Suguha: Well, be careful. Say hi to Asuna for me.

Kazuto: Yeah. I'll properly introduce next time you both meet.

Kazuto rides his bike to the hospital to see Asuna.


	11. The Seed

Kazuto arrives at the hospital parking lot. He runs ahead, but suddenly, a man appears and gives a cut on his arm.

Kazuto: What?

Sugou: You're late Kirito. What if I ended up catching a cold, hmm?

Kazuto: Sugou!

Sugou: That was quite cruel of you. Same goes for Sonic and Tails, but it's too bad they didn't show up. I can still feel the pain right now.

Kazuto: Give up. It's already over. You lost. Wait until you get judged by the law.

Sugou: What do you mean lost? There are countless companies that would gladly take me. As soon as my research is finished, I can be a true king, the god of this world. But first, I have to kill you.

Sugou charges in with his knife but Kazuto dodges and he falls on the ground.

Sugou: Get up! Now!

He kicks him.

Sugou: A piece of trash like you getting in my way. The punishment for that is of course, death. Anything else would be unacceptable!

He attempts to hit Kazuto with his knife, but suddenly, Mighty comes in and punches him.

Sugou: What the...

Sonic: You really think you could get away that easily?

Sugou: You!

Tails: You're going down, Sugou! You've already lost, so give up!

Sugou: Stay out of my way!

Knuckles: Kirito! Go see Asuna! We'll handle this guy.

Sugou: Kirito! You think you could win?! You don't even have real power unlike these five!

Kazuto: Neither do you!

Kazuto punches Sugou.

Kazuto: I'll see you guys in a little while.

Sonic: So, Sugou, you ready for a beating?

He gulps.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mighty, and Ray start beating him up.

Sugou: Oww! Stop it you morons! I am just about to be the god of this world!

Knuckles No you're not you moron!

Kazuto heads up to Asuna's hospital room. He opens the curtains and see's her awake.

Kazuto: Asuna.

Asuna: Kirito.

He walks up to her and they both hug. Asuna notices the cut on Kazuto's arm.

Asuna: You're hurt.

Kazuto: It's over. It's finally over. The true final fight is finished.

Asuna: Sorry, I can't really hear properly, but I know what you're saying. It's finally over. I finally get to meet you here in the real world. Anyway, my name is Asuna Yuuki. I'm back, Kirito.

Kazuto: My name is Kazuto Kirigaya. Welcome back, Asuna.

They both kiss. Kazuto looks at a vision of him and Asuna from SAO. They both hold hands and walk away together.

Kazuto: My mission in that world is finished.

It has been a couple of months since all of the 300 players taken by Sugou have been set free. On the day that Kazuto and Sonic's friends had that fight with Sugou in the hospital parking lot, he got arrested. After Sugou's arrest, he denied everything and tried to blame Akihiko Kayaba even though he's dead. However, once one of his employees were brought in to testify, he told the truth. The 300 SAO players that were victimized had no recollection of being experimented on which is a good thing. They had no mental or personality disorders, and they will all be able to return to society. However, games of the virtual realm suffered a fatal blow and in the end, RCT progress has dissolved, and that company itself hasn't come out unscathed, either. ALO was forced to be shut down, along with a couple of other VRMMO games.

Sonic: So, later on this afternoon is the party for the death game being cleared.

Tails: Yeah, and I can't wait to see everyone again.

Mighty: Me neither. Can't believe it's been a couple of months since the game was really finished.

Knuckles: Yeah. By the way, what ever happened to Kayaba?

Tails: I heard he's dead. It was suicide. I heard that when the death game got cleared, he ran a high-output scan on his brain. That probably sent his consciousness into the virtual world. Oh, by the way, you guys won't believe what me and Agil have seen about the Seed.

Ray: The Seed? You mean that thing that was given to Kirito when you guys logged out of ALO?

Tails: Yeah. By the way, I wonder how Kirito and Asuna are doing now. I heard that she finally got out of the hospital a few weeks ago.

Sonic: I bet they're doing fine now. I wonder what will happen when that Seed sprouts.

Tails: You guys will be surprised.

Later on in the afternoon, Kazuto, Asuna, and Suguha walk over to the Dicey Cafe.

Kazuto: Hey, Sugu. Have you met Agil in game?

Suguha: Yeah, we went hunting together once or twice. He's really big.

Kazuto: Well, he's big in the real world also, so get ready.

Five people run ahead of them really fast.

Asuna: Huh? What was that?

Sonic: Oh, hey guys.

Kazuto: Sonic.

Suguha: Hey guys! It's been a while.

Tails: Yeah. Now we get to meet everyone here in the real world.

Ray: I know. Can't believe it's happening.

They arrive at the Dicey Cafe.

Knuckles: Alright, we're here.

Ray: Hey guys, do you want to know the good news? The food is free!

Suguha: Really? Awesome!

Sonic: That's good. Anyway, here we go.

They open the door and notice all their friends from SAO, including Lisbeth/Rika Shinozaki, Silica/Keiko Ayano, Klein/Ryoutarou Tsuboi and his guild, Agil/Andrew Mills, Thinker, Yulier, Sasha, Yolko, Kains, and Schmitt.

Mighty: Woah, there sure are a lot of people here.

Asuna: Hi everyone.

Sonic: Hey guys, what's up?

Kazuto: Wait a minute. We arrived on time, right?

Rika: We told you guys to come at a later time. After all, the stars of the show should be the ones to show up after the guests.

They head in and Sonic and Kazuto stand on some crates.

Rika: Alright everyone, let's all raise our glass. Ready?! Go!

Everyone: Congratulations on clearing SAO, Sonic and Kirito!

The confetti gets shot out at Kazuto and Sonic.

Sonic: Too cool.

Rika gives them both a glass and Kazuto just looks embarrassed.

Rika: Cheers!

Everyone: Cheers!

Everybody begins to celebrate.

Tails: Man, everyone is here.

Sonic: I know. With everybody this would be an awesome party, right?

Tails: Yeah.

Keiko: Hey Sonic, here's a picture of my cat, Pina.

Sonic: Wow, that's really cute. Oh I get it. You named your little dragon Pina from SAO after your cat Pina in the real world, haven't you?

Keiko: Hehehe. Is it really obvious? I tamed Pina because I figured that being with her would give me hope.

Sonic: That's great.

Rika: I have one thing to say to you, Sonic. You're too cool.

Sonic: I know, thank you.

Rika: You're welcome.

Kazuto sits down at the bar.

Kazuto: Bartender, one bourbon on the rocks.

Andrew hands him a drink.

Kazuto: Wait a minute, this is oolong tea.

Ryoutarou: Hey Agil, give me a real one would you?

Andrew hands Ryoutarou a beer.

Kazuto: You sure about this, Klein? You have work after this, right?

Ryoutarou: As if I would do overtime without a drink. Besides...

They look and see the girls talking. Sonic and his friends are also talking.

Thinker: Hey Kirito. It's been a while.

Kazuto: Thinker, I heard you got married to Yulier. I know it's late but congrats.

Thinker: Yeah, I'm still trying to get used to reality. I'm getting back to work again too.

Ryoutarou: That's good news. By the way, I've been reading the new MMO Today.

Thinker: Well, there's still not much content in it. Besides, with MMO's now, walkthrough info and other news are meaningless.

Sonic: Hey guys. How's it going?

Kazuto: Hey Sonic, Tails, Knuckles. We were just talking about MMO's. Besides, it's comparable to the chaos accompanying the birth of the universe, after all. So, Tails, Agil, what happened to the Seed?

Tails: You're not gonna believe this.

Andrew: So far, there are about 300 major servers making use of it.

After, Sonic, Tails, and Kirito saved Asuna, Kirito gave the World Seed to Tails and Agil to look into it. As a result, the program package was called the Seed that Kayaba created, which stimulates a full-dive type virtual MMO environment. If anyone downloads the Seed on a server with a descent enough bandwidth, they would be able to create their own online virtual world with it. So it would be available for anyone to use. Tails and Agil uploaded the Seed to servers worldwide. And so, VRMMO's which were disappearing have finally returned. Alfheim Online has been taken up to new management and revived. Not only that game was brought back, but smaller corporations and even private ones of hundreds of thousands have seized the opportunity, and started operating their own virtual game servers one after another. Eventually, they became mutually linked. Now, a system that allows a character created in one game can be converted to another game.

Sonic: Wow! I can't believe this.

Knuckles: Maybe we should get a shot at this sometime.

Tails: You guys will not believe what's coming back in ALO. Tonight at 11, we're all gonna meet at Alne.

Kazuto: Ok.

Suguha was sitting on a barrel by a corner, sipping her drink.

Ray: What's wrong, Suguha?

Suguha: It's nothing, Ray.

Rika: Come on, Suguha. Join us.

Suguha: Umm, ok.

At night, Sonic and his friends log into ALO.

Tails: It's almost time. Where's Leafa and Kirito?

Sonic: Maybe they are running late. So what's even going on?

Tails: Just keep waiting. It's almost here.

Mighty: Everyone else except for Kirito is using their SAO avatars. Why is he not using his?

Tails: He said that Kirito's job in that world is finished.

Ray: Guys! I see something up in the sky!

They see a familiar floating castle up in the sky.

Knuckles: No way!

Mighty: Is that what I think it is?

Sonic: There's no doubt about it. That's Aincrad.

The massive floating castle lights up.

Tails: It's here!

Knuckles: Why is it here in ALO?

Tails: This time, we're gonna really clear it. All 100 floors.

Sonic: Yeah!

Mighty: Alright!

Everyone starts flying up to the castle. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mighty, and Ray all turn Super and they start flying up there. They see Kirito and Leafa.

Super Sonic: Hey guys! You ready?!

Super Mighty: Come on!

Lisbeth: Hurry up guys!

Silica: Let's go!

Asuna: Hey Kirito, Leafa, you ready?

Yui: Let's go Daddy!

Kirito: Here we go!

They all fly up to Aincrad, to begin clearing the first floor.

Super Knuckles: This is it guys!

Super Tails: Let's really clear this game!

Super Sonic: Yeah!

The End.


End file.
